


Shouldn't Have Come

by squish28



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squish28/pseuds/squish28
Summary: She didn't expect to get involved with Innocence or the Noah, but they were not going to let her go so easily. What are all these emotions that she's feeling? Only a certain man can help her understand. (Many inferences to the Korean manhwa Noblesse)





	1. Chapter 1

For 7000 years, the holy war between Innocence and the Millennium Earl raged on tirelessly with neither sides relenting. The Noah family, along with the Earl and their many incarnations over the generations, bear a deep hatred towards humanity and seek to wipe them away from the face of the earth using their power derived from Dark Matter. Their enemy and defender of humanity are a group of people known as Exorcists, or Accommodators of Innocence, who are able to utilise the power of Innocence to defeat Akuma armies created by the Earl by purifying their souls. Both sides suffered much loss and casualties in this long crusade, with victory only guaranteed if either side managed to obtain the Heart of the Innocence. Thus, both the Exorcists and Noah family are battling it out, racing to search for the Heart till this day.

But there aren’t just black and white sides to this war. Since the beginning of the war, a particular civilisation decided to not partake in this conflict, and has since retreated from living among the rest of the world. Like the Noah family, they are a group of super humans, or at least rumoured to be. No one knows for sure what they are of if they still exists— the Earl himself has ever saw them once, and it was only a glimpse. One might find records of that particular civilisation in the Bookman’s history logs if they searched hard enough, but never concrete evidence or information about them. Noblesse, as they were called, are now nothing more than old wives’ tales that have already died out in the current era of the 19th century. The Noblesse were known as the grey side of the war, neither friend nor foe of anyone’s. No information about them were ever disclosed— the Earl kept silent all this while and the current Bookman might have an impression if he deemed that log worth remembering.

And that was all to it.

* * *

 

It had rained just hours ago, and the sea was still choppy. The winds carried a strange and thick mist, making it impossible to see anything beyond. Somewhere in the North Atlantic Ocean, a small wooden boat emerges, sailing slowly. It seemed to be at ease with wherever the waves was taking it. There were two person on board, both hooded figures. One was standing as he rowed the boat with an oar. He was a man, judging by the height and size. The smaller hooded figure sat quietly by the edge, face turned away as a suitcase sat upright on his or her lap. Neither of them seemed to want to talk.

“We’re here.” The man said gruffly, catching the attention of the smaller figure, who looked in his direction as a port came into view. “Are you really sure about this?” The latter nodded, reaching towards the older male with some coins in hand. “I don’t need money.” The older man replied, his frown can be seen just as his hood slid down slightly. Chuckling, the smaller hooded figure stood up with the suitcase in hand, taking confident strides to the other end of the boat. Jumping onto the dock, the smaller figure glanced over the shoulder, giving the man one last look.

“You won’t tell anyone, will you?”

The man had a pained expression as he prepared to sail off again. He forced a smile. “It’s an order after all.”

Satisfied, the smaller figure returned the smile and hummed in agreement. It was as if the boat had carried some of the mist and the older male soon disappeared into the sea as the boat rolled away. What was once a gloomy looking pier gradually burst into life, as if time had stopped when they arrived. Sailors were unloading cargo from the ship, with shouts coming from all directions. It was a busy port indeed. No one seemed notice the small hooded figure that was now walking among them, expertly avoiding bumping into anyone as the people moved with such hurried movements as they carried boxes from places to places. The huge pieces of cloth on the sails flapped against the incoming breeze, and the hood that was covering the figure vanished along with the breeze, revealing dark grey gradient shoulder length hair that was white at the tips, tied in a low ponytail with side swept fringe. The figure, a female, wore a cream blouse tucked into light grey culottes— with a plaid vintage blazer that looked a little oversized on her— and leather buckle shoes.

Her footsteps were light as her head, her lips curved into a smile as she took in the view of the cobbled city— like it was her first time outside. She noticed almost everything and everyone that passes her by, from the blacksmith clanking his tools loudly in his workshop, to the gushing of the ladies clad in simple dresses as the men strode in front of them proudly, to excited babbles of kids as they chased one another around the streets. This was just everyday life for those who lived in the city, but it was amusing to her.

Lukedonia can never compare to this.

Realising her thoughts, she shook her head. Growing up, she was warned about the dangers of the outside world, and that anywhere beyond Lukedonia meant a certain death sooner or later. Well, the clan leaders were going to have her head anyway even if she had stayed in Lukedonia. Her gaze was downcast for a moment as she recalled some unpleasant memories. The elders were always hard on her, all the more so because she was different from them. The world is dying, the Lord often said to her and the other Nobles, but he never explained why or how. They were not supposed to even wonder why, let alone ask. The number of Nobles dwindled over the years as many chose eternal sleep in their coffins, having lived long enough for their tastes. Lukedonia has always been a peaceful country hidden within the Bermuda Triangle, but peace also comes with a price.

She remembers ruby red eyes devoid of emotion over the sound of someone else chiding her in the same room, and then nothing. Feeling guilty all of the sudden, she whispers, “I’m sorry.” Almost on cue, lightning cracks across the sky as dark clouds loomed over the city. Uh-oh, was it going to pour? She had not yet found a place to stay. The townsfolk were in a frenzy as shopkeepers hurriedly kept their things and close their shop, while the rest scrambled back to their houses.

“Excuse me,” She tried asking. “Do you know where is the nearest inn?” Instead of answering her, some knocked her hand away as they ran past, ignoring her. It was already starting to drizzle and the streets were close to empty, so she took shelter in front of a shop. The shelter was barely enough to keep her dry as it begun pouring heavily. The winds were not helping either, spraying rain at her face and leaving her stranded, shivering in the cold. It is nearly impossible to actually find a place to stay, she couldn’t even make out the signs on the signboards. The best option was to stay in the pathetic shelter, which was almost the same as getting drenched outside.

Her lips quivered as she held onto her suitcase tightly, as if the wind could blow it away. She saw a figure walking towards her with an umbrella. She was unable to make out his features until he got closer and called out.

“Yo! You stranded there?”

She blinked. It was quite obvious, seeing that any normal person who was not stranded would be sitting comfortably in an armchair and having a nice cup of cocoa by the fireplace. But not wanting to seem rude, she nodded slowly.

“Now children, the outside world is full of monsters who are quite capable of killing even you.”

She cocked her head to one side, and one of the children raised his hand. “But Lord, how do you know that?”

The Lord smiled. “Of course I don’t. The outside world doesn’t even exists.” He leaned forward, his voice ominous. “But that doesn’t mean that you try to step out of Lukedonia.” That was enough to silence the Noble children, but clearly not enough to suppress her curiosity.

The man chuckled. “Are you new in town? Did you get lost? I can escort you to your inn if you want.” He seemed to be in his mid-20s, with unkempt, curly black hair and goofy glasses to match his grin. The majority of his clothes were wet despite having an umbrella. She was hesitant to speak, but stared into his eyes with a worried look. The outside world is real, she’s always known that. But so were the monsters. Anyone in the outside world can be a monster.

“Wait, do you even have a place to stay?” The man eyed her suspiciously. She gulped, nodding her head in embarrassment. There was no point denying it. He scratched his head, as if trying to think of something. “Hey, I know, why don’t you stay over at my place? I mean, if you want to. I’m sharing with a few other guys too…” He stepped closer to her, until he too was under the shelter. “That is, if you don’t mind.” He had a kind of look that she can’t quite describe. She’s never seen anyone grin like him back in Lukedonia, so his facial expressions were foreign to her. “Ah, at least stay at my place until this hell of a downpour is over! You’re going to fall sick at this rate.” He holds his umbrella over her, shielding her from the horrid wind.

He’s… concerned about me?

He sighed, keeping that smile on his face. “Not the talkative type, are you?”

“Please take me to your house.” She says almost immediately.

He has a look of surprise, but regained composure as he held out his arm for her to hold like a gentleman. She takes his arms with a light grip as he led her down the street, and he held the umbrella closer to her side so that she won’t get wet— a gesture she noticed. A light blush crept over her face. She was not used to such acts of chivalry. Back in Lukedonia, everyone— especially the Nobles— lived individualistic lives under the supervision of their butlers and rarely go out of their mansions. The Nobles knew how to carry themselves with class in the presence of others, but she could not recall a time when she was this close to someone of the opposite gender. His arm was firm and muscular underneath his wet and torn sweater.

“You’re getting wet.” She says while looking up at him. The umbrella was now fully shielding her from the rain, leaving the other half of his body drenched. She tried to move the umbrella towards him, but he kept a firm grip on the handle. “It’s alright, guys like me are thankful to even have an umbrella.” He laughs awkwardly. “Besides, I can’t let a pretty girl like you get wet.” Her eyes widened at the compliment. No, it was more of his thoughtfulness than him calling her pretty.

Is he human, or is he a monster?

He says that, but she could tell that he was trying to huddle closer, yet not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. She went closer to him, shoulders touching. “It’s okay, we can share the umbrella.” She smiles at him, giving his hand a light squeeze as she adjusted the tilt of the umbrella so that both of them were equally covered. The elders of Lukedonia will not be pleased if they knew she was in such close proximity with a man, but she didn’t think it was of any concern.

This is what people in the outside world normally do, right?

She couldn’t see his eyes through those thick glasses, but he kept stealing glances at her as they walked on. “Say, what’s your name?” He had that grin again, obviously enjoying their closeness. It had only been about 10 minutes since they met, but she felt that she could trust him, even a little.

“Please, call me Scarlett.” She replies politely.

The man whistled. “Scarlett, huh. You can call me Tyki. You’re not from around here, are you? Well, me neither, so that’s something that we have in common, don’t cha think?” He remarks playfully, with her being oblivious on his lousy attempts to hit on her. She just smiles kindly in response. Sensing that she doesn’t want to talk about her background, he continues. “The guys I live with are really friendly, so you don’t have to worry. I’ve known them for years, and I’m sure they will be more than happy to have such a pretty girl like you around… Oh, we’re here!” He gestured to the small hut up ahead. “Eeze! Momo! Clark! Open up!” He shouts as they approached the hut.

“Welcome back, Ty…ki…?” A small head popped out of the door as it opens. It was a young boy with blonde hair, and he wore a non-surgical face mask. “Yo, Eeze!” Tyki stepped up to the boy, ruffling his hair. “I brought a visitor home. She’s staying until the rain is over.” He glances over his shoulder at Scarlett, and Eeze follows his gaze. “Welcome!” Eeze smiles, gently pulling her inside the house, and she followed him.

“Woah, Tyki, who’s this babe?”

“Is she your girlfriend, Tyki?”

Tyki’s face reddens as he quickly dismisses the second question. “Oi, that’s not it. Don’t make her feel uncomfortable, okay? Hey, do we have anything to serve our guest here?” Eeze brought out a wooden chair for her to sit, which she obliged after thanking him. One of the man, Momo, she thinks, brought her a cup of hot water shortly after.

“It’s not much, but it’s all that we have. Hope you don’t mind.” Momo says, embarrassed that they did not have anything better to serve her. “No,” She insists, accepting the cup. “I do not mind at all. You are too kind.” She smiles warmly, before blowing at the water to cool it. The three men now stood in a line, looking like servants by the side of their master. They blushed at having a lady being so nice to them. Normally, whenever they tried to get near girls or even pick them up, ladies simply shooed them away or throw nasty comments at them. The men were unsure of how to behave around a lady, so they stood near her in case she needed anything. She noticed that the house was quite bare, with only a few chairs strewn across the room and the untidy mattresses on the floor. “Sorry for the mess,” Tyki laughs awkwardly, and the men started putting the mattresses aside. “We’re vagabonds, so we never have guests over.”

“Scarlett, right?” Clarks asks after everyone had settled down. “I heard from Tyki that you do not have a place to stay yet. Would you care to stay with us instead?” Eeze’s face lights up upon hearing that, but Momo and Tyki chided their friend. “Idiot, why would a lady like her want to stay with us?” Momo says quickly, but Clark shrugged. “It was just a suggestion.”

“Can I?” The three men now stared at her. Her eyes looked irresistibly hopeful as she held onto the cup. The men gulped at seeing her expression, which they found cute as they started to feel love struck.

“Of course!” The three men cried out in unison. Eeze smiles as he looks on.

* * *

It has only been about two weeks since she’s lived with them. The men got up early everyday and went about their daily routine before heading to work in the mines. They never asked her how long will she be staying nor expect her to pay for their living expenses, and they always prioritised her needs above theirs, with the little that they had. The men were not of noble birth, but their characters were noble. She’s come to love them in such a short span of time, even helping them with the household chores and the cooking in her free time. She enjoyed the company of Eeze the most, often taking long walks with him in the streets and forest. He had the innocence of a child— a real child. In Lukedonia, Noble children were drilled with attending social parties, etiquette lessons and sparring since young. The only time when they can truly be children is when the Lord invites them over for stories, away from the watchful eyes of their caretakers.

But now that they are all grown ups, she hasn’t seen the Lord in the past century anymore, same goes to the other children that she’s grew up with. A flash of ruby eyes comes to her mind, stopping her in her footsteps. “Big sis?” Eeze asks, looking up at her as they held hands. They had been picking berries in the forest, Scarlett was holding a small basket that were half-filled with berries. She bends slightly to stroke his cheek, assuring him, before taking his hand again as they went home.

Doing stuff like cleaning and cooking was a first for her, and she made a couple of blunders to which the men of the house laughed it off. She was determined, however, to do a good job at it to ease their burdens. The men were always happy to be back home, all the more so when they see that dinner had been laid out at their return. They all ate noisily, talking with their mouths full as they shared about their day. Scarlett and Eeze were the more quieter ones, but no one seemed to mind. The men often showered her with compliments, which never failed to make her heart flutter. She was used to being given compliments out of politeness, but never heartfelt ones. Being with this rowdy group of people made her feel different, they made her feel comfortable.

But it won’t be for long.

She has to go, one day. She planned to leave in a few days, but doesn’t know how to break it to the guys. Staying at one place for an extended period of time is too dangerous, and she can’t involve these innocent people should the clan leaders decide to track her down. They were done with dinner and had gone to wash up before retiring for the day. She volunteered to clean up after dinner, and was now washing the dishes in the makeshift kitchen.

“What are you thinking about?” A voice distracts her, as she turns to look at Tyki who was leaning against the sink, a smirk on his lips. In that split second, she was forced to choose either to dismiss her thoughts, or actually share them with him. Tyki made her feel the strangest of all, like she’s never felt like this all her life. He often made harmless physical contact with her, like the times when he taught her how to use a broom by guiding her hands with his, and the casual pats her on the shoulder whenever he greeted her, or when he felt bold enough, brushing his hand across her waist. She didn’t mind those gestures, but she can’t ignore the way her heart pounded whenever Tyki was close by.

Just what exactly was she feeling?

“I…” She says, hesitance in her voice. Tyki reached out to take the soapy plate from her, cupping her hands. “Hmm?” Tyki was now helping to rinse the plate, but he didn’t look at her.

“I will be leaving.” She cleared her throat. “The day after.” Stunned, Tyki put down the plate, facing her. “That fast?” He manages to ask, after staring at her for a few seconds. “Where are you going?”

Where… She hasn’t the slightest clue. But she knew that if she couldn’t convince him, he would not allow her to leave. “I already have a place in mind.” She blushes, hoping that Tyki will stop interrogating her. Tyki hummed, then resumed to washing the remaining dishes. A part of her hoped that he would show more concern, but she was relieved that he didn’t ask her further. Strange, it felt as if he understood her.

“The guys are going to miss you.” He says finally, after a long silence. They were done with the washing, and all that’s left is to arrange the plates in their original places. “Eeze especially.” That name pierced her heart, and she felt her heart wavered. She loved the boy, too. He was an angel. Tyki grabbed her hand suddenly, surprising her. “Can you not go?” Tyki’s usual smirk was replaced with a sad smile, much like the one that man gave when he dropped her at the port a week ago. He let go of her hand a second later, putting the hand the he used to grab her with over his neck. “I don’t wanna force you, y’know. You’re free to come and go as you wish.” He says, trying to lighten the mood.

“What about you?”

“H-Huh?” Tyki stutters as he asks.

“Are you going to miss me too?” She returns the sad smile that Tyki wore earlier on. Now it was Tyki’s turn to blush, and he started feeling awkward as he looked around the kitchen. “Well,” He coughs. “It’s not gonna be the same without you around… Argh, what am I saying?” He sounded frustrated, scratching his head. “Of course I’m gonna miss you.” He finally looks at her. She blinks, not knowing how to respond, although he could swear he saw a tear threatening to fall from her eye. He put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a warm smile. “Don’t worry too much about it. You have your reasons, right? I’m sure Eeze and the rest will understand.”

Her eyes seemed to ask the same question that she did moments ago. He understood that as well. “Everyone have their reasons for leaving.” He shrugs. “That goes for me too…” The last sentence was more of a quiet whisper, but she didn’t pay much attention to it. They exchanged their ‘goodnights’ and Scarlett went to the living room, careful not to wake the others up as she crawled into her own mattress. Tyki stayed behind in the kitchen, observing her as his hand reaches into his pocket for a cigarette. Not now, he thinks, putting the stick in. It’s too late to smoke in the house, especially when Eeze is fast asleep.

* * *

“Dude, you should tell her!”

“Yeah, man, before it’s too late!” Momo hissed. “Before she leaves for good!” The three men were having a private conversation in the kitchen the next evening. Tyki had told them about Scarlett leaving while they were at work, and now the two men are pressuring him to talk to Scarlett.

“T-Tell what?” Tyki sputtered. Momo and Clark squinted their eyes at him. “C’mon, we both know you have the hots for her!” Momo folded his arms, smirking. Clark joined in too. “It’s obvious!” Tyki winced, feeling uneasy. “Oh, really? Is it that obvious?” Apparently not to a certain lady.

Momo and Clark went on about how they can’t stand Tyki being a coward and marched into the living room, with Tyki following behind nervously. “Hey, Scarlett, since it’s your last night here, Tyki wants to bring you out for a stroll.” Clark says, smirking as Momo pushed Tyki to the front, with the latter complaining and resisting. Scarlett stood up, meeting Tyki’s gaze with a smile. “Sure, let’s go!”

“Remember to hold her hand, bro!”

“Go in for the kiss too while you’re at it!”

Momo and Clark whispered loudly enough for Tyki to hear as he holds the door open for Scarlett. These guys, Tyki sighed, then turned to face her as he close the door behind them. With a charming smile— almost as if he had rehearsed it, he asks, “Well, shall we go?” He held out his arm again, just like he did when they first met. Scarlett took his arm gently as he led her down to the woods.

He knew of a place where it will be equally peaceful and romantic. A pond that’s not too far from their house. That was where he usually smokes and did some reflection on nights when he couldn’t sleep. He loved that spot for a fact that no one was able to find him, no, not even them. He often sat there quietly, admiring the moon and taking in the silence until dawn breaks.

“Here we are.” He says, holding the branch that was blocking the passage in place as she passed through. Like a true gentleman. She stared at the place— it was a beautiful, secluded area, with a huge pond in the middle that reflected the moon shine that brought about such serenity in her heart. Tyki sat on a huge log near the pond, patting the area next to him, as if to gesture her to sit too. “This place is beautiful.” She marvels, looking around. It really did feel as if no one will be able to get to them. Maybe she could stay here forever.

Tyki resisted the urge to smoke a cigarette, not wanting to spoil the moment. He simply gazed at her from behind his glasses, as she admired the reflection of the moon in the pond, with the occasional fallen leaf that created a ripple each time it touched the surface. He’s always noticed this, that her eyes were exceptionally beautiful. Thick, long lashes that surrounded the irises which comprised of many brilliant shades of blue, with a golden ring that encircles the eyeball. Much like the pond with the moon’s reflection, he notes. It was times like this that she was the most beautiful— under a full moon.

He felt himself subconsciously leaning closer towards her, as if lured in by her eyes. She blinks at him, breath hitches slightly as she presses a hand on his chest to stop him from going any closer. “Oh, sorry, sorry,” Tyki chuckles, returning to his original position. “I just wanted to have a closer look at your eyes. They looked like jewels, y’know.” She put a hand near her eyes as she contemplated his words. Were her eyes that fascinating? Come to think of it, she’s never seen Tyki’s eyes before.

Tyki turned his head sideways to look at her. “You’re really pretty,” He says casually, resting his face on his palm as he bent forward. It was like he’s complimented many girls in the past before. “Don’t you have a boyfriend or something?” Of course, Scarlett doesn’t notice that.

Boyfriend? She blinked a couple times as she stared at the pond. Marriages in Lukedonia were mostly arranged, unless two parties really loved each other, which almost never happens. Everyone in Lukedonia are good looking, so appearances were never of a concern. “No, I don’t.” She says simply, her shoulder slightly slumped. Her caretaker will surely reprimand her for her bad posture. Tyki sits upright, surprised at her answer. “Eh? You don’t? For real?” There was a mix of incredulous and excitement in his voice. She nods, unsure why he had such a reaction.

“Heh, me too.” Tyki scratches his head. “Hey, what do ya say we be a couple just for tonight?” The usual playful tone in his voice returned as he held out a hand for her to hold. She stared at him, feeling flustered. She read about how to respond when a guy ask for a hand in marriage in the etiquette books, which is to either agree or decline only if you are already engaged. But, this was different, wasn’t it? This is like a fling, a fleeting moment, something that she didn’t have to commit to all her life. This went against all rules in Lukedonia, in which dating is only possible if it would eventually lead to marriage.

“I thought so—” He was about to retract his hand when she holds it firmly. “I accept your proposal.” She smiles warmly, which shocked him. It took moments for him to recover to his usual self, all the while returning the grip on his hand. “Guess we are officially a couple for the night!” He exclaims, the silly grin plastered on his face. He looked almost too happy. Why wouldn’t he? It’s like he struck gold with a trophy girlfriend in hand. Guys like him— the way he looks now, anyway— never had a chance with girls, especially not with beautiful, well-mannered ladies. “Then, we should do what couples always do!” The look on his face suggests that he has something in mind, but she was too oblivious to realise that.

His lips puckered as he made kissing sounds, motioning for her to come close. “Kiss?” She asks nervously. He broke into a fit of laughter, holding his stomach. “It was just a joke!” He says in between laughs. “But man, I’d never thought that you will agree to being my girlfriend, even if it’s just for one ni—” His words were cut short as she held his face with both hands gently, intently staring at his lips. His face was rough with stubble under her palms, but she didn’t seem to mind. Leaning closer, she closed her eyelids and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. His lips parted slightly, as if wanting her to go deeper, but stopped at just gently sucking on her lower lip. His hands held her by the head and by the waist, gripping her firmly as he adjusted his position to make the kiss comfortable.

She didn’t know how long they had been kissing, but each second was driving her insides crazy. This was her first kiss, with someone that she possibly likes, yet it filled her with something that confused her— a kind of need. But she was afraid to go any deeper than what she had just treaded on, so she broke the kiss and moved a hand to stop Tyki’s from going anywhere indecent. “Phew,” Tyki whistled. “That was hot, don’t cha think?”

“H-Hot?” She sputtered. His face was still quite close to hers, and his warm breath heated her cheeks. He nuzzled her neck, chuckling. “I enjoyed our kiss very much, although I was surprised in the beginning.” Just this much should be okay, she thinks to herself. After all, it’s only for one night. The two of them will never speak of this the next day, and who knows if she’s ever going to see him again? She allowed him to rest his head on her shoulder as he embraced her lightly.

It feels so good, she can never get those words out of her mouth. She felt a hand stroke her cheek. “You’re full of surprises, aren’t you, princess?” Her eyes widened at him calling her that. Did he know? No, he can’t possibly have known. Tyki’s head rose to meet with her eyes. “It’s alright to call you that, right? It’s just that you feel like some kind of runaway princess.” He snickered, pulling his hand away, finally giving in to his temptation to smoke as he lights a cigarette. He takes a long drag before exhaling slowly, gazing back at the pond.

Tyki made her feel strange, almost like he understood her. She can’t quite place a finger on it, but whatever that was previously holding her back from leaving disappeared. She needed to leave the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering what Scarlett looks like, she's a mix of both Juzumaru Tsunetsugu and Mikazuki Munechika (both from Touken Ranbu XD) I'm really bad with descriptions and most of the time I'm writing late at night so I may not be very coherent. I always try to proof-read the next day but y'know sometimes English don't make sense either.
> 
> Also, do read Noblesse! I highly recommend it. Even if you do not know it at all, I'll try to make the story still flow properly.


	2. Chapter 2

“The train is departing!” The station master hollered as people who have not yet boarded the train exchanged their last words before scrambling inside the train’s cabins. Momo, Clark, Eeze and Tyki was also at the station, sending her off. Momo and Clark looked like they were about to cry, and Eeze gave them gentle pats to comfort them while smiling. Scarlett gives the guys a hug each as they were about to walk away, before entering the train. Tyki grabs her by the hand roughly, spinning her around and pulling her into a quick kiss. 

She felt him smirking into the kiss, before letting go of her. “Take care now, _princess._ ”

Momo, Clark and Eeze did not notice that Tyki had stayed behind, and he soon followed after them, lighting a cigarette. Scarlett was stunned. They were not supposed to carry on this act until the next day, right? Her thoughts dissipated as the train attendants hurried her inside.

Did Tyki really like her that much, then? She knitted her brows as she settles into her seat, staring at the window. She could still see the guys making their way out of the platform, but her focus was on Tyki.

 _What is it? What is this feeling?_ She shakes the head. Perhaps, was she starting to miss him?

The guys were walking off, chattering among themselves. Scarlett was still observing them, until a voice interrupts if he and his friends can sit in the same cabin as her. Suddenly, a phone on the platform rings, and Tyki rushed to pick up the phone. He quickly puts it down, shrugging to the guys. “A new job came up.”

“As always, huh. Alright, you should go. Pays well, doesn’t it, that job.” Momo nods, and Tyki looks embarrassed, giving the guys a small wave and runs off. By the time Scarlett returns to looking out of the window, the guys were already gone. _This is it,_ she thinks, resting her elbow on the window ledge, and her face on the palm. The trains lets out another loud round of steam, before the engines clatter with a slight jerk and propels the train forward. _Goodbye, everyone._

Tyki ran into a tunnel, before slowing down to quick strides and eventually walking at his own pace. “Can we eat first? I’m famished.” He says in a long drawl, and puffed his cigarette.

“Of course.” The voice was eerily cheerful. “But before that, you’ll have to fix your speech and be dressed properly. You can hardly attend a social function looking like that.” Tyki let out a small laugh, his spectacles and cigarette, along with the rest of his clothes disappears, changing into something more formal and fitting, unlike his previous attire. “You’ll get fat if you keep eating so much.” He retorts with sarcasm.

“I’m not fat.” The voice insists, with a hint of sternness. “Mind your manners, Lord Tyki Mikk.”

“Yes, yes, as you wish,” The figure swings a top hat to the now transformed Tyki, which he catches elegantly with a hand, and the other pulling his fringe back, revealing several stigmata on his forehead as he puts on the hat. “Millennium Earl.” His voice was now refined and deeper, but he still has that same smirk.

* * *

“Did something happen while I was gone?” The Earl asks simply, taking his seat. The dining was in a mess, with no thanks to Jasdevi provoking the other Noahs. Although this time, Road and Wisely joined in the fun.

“Uh… No…” Jasdevi said in unison, obviously guilty, while Road snickered. Tyki sighs as he took his seat next to Road. “Yo, Tyki.” Road smiles at her favourite uncle. “Yo, Road.” He replies back, but with lesser enthusiasm. “Why the long face?” Road peers into his face, but Tyki pushes her head away lightly.

The Akuma servants were now cleaning up the place, replacing the table with new sets of cutleries and dishes. “Hoho,” Wisely sniggered. “Thinking about someone?”

 _Guh… This kid._ Tyki frowns at seeing Wisely sitting opposite of him. “No, not really.”

This piqued Road’s interest immediately, along with Sheril. “Who? Who?” This was the last thing Tyki needed to deal with when attending a family gathering.

“She’s pretty, isn’t she?” Wisely says thoughtfully. “The kiss must have felt good too, hmm?”

“ _Shut. Up._ ” Tyki snarled. “And stop reading my mind.”

Sheril was shocked. “A kiss?! With who?!” He shakes Tyki roughly, as he was cutting out a piece of his steak with a fork and knife. This was starting to irritate him. He just wanted to have his meal peacefully. “It was only a one night thing!” He blinked after hearing what he had just said. One night thing? No, this was definitely different from those one night stands that he sometimes had with girls from either social events or in the red light districts, those days when he wanted to satisfy his lust. _That night_ didn’t even come close to all the one night stands that he had. But it made him ponder if he would actually have sex with Scarlett that night.

“Judging by the looks of it, she must have been some cheap prostitute!” Sheril shook his head, babbling about his little brother having no class. “It’s not like that!” Tyki growled, wanting to strangle Sheril.

“The lady seems to be someone refined too.” Wisely was now squinting hard at Tyki, who was also doing his best to prevent his mind from being read again. “Heh, really? A lady that likes Tyki in his light side?” Road mused, playing with her food. “And what’s wrong with my light side?” Tyki was getting ticked off by the minute.

“ _What’s wrong?!_ ” Sheril exclaimed. “Everything’s wrong, that’s what! I’m sure if you went out in this form, ladies will be clamouring over you, begging for you to—” Tyki clamped Sheril’s mouth tightly, not wanting him to say something disgusting in front of everyone, especially the kids.

The Earl used his knife to tap on his glass multiple times, getting the attention of his fellow Noah family members. He cleared his throat. “There’s a reason why I gathered all of you here today. Well, how do I put it…” There were excited murmurs in the dining room now. “Are we hunting exorcists again?” Devit asks eagerly, with Jasdero continuing behind, “Hunting exorcists! Hihi!”

“Well… Not quite,” The Earl says, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. “What I want to talk about today is,” His spectacles gleamed as he lowered his head, revealing dark, angry eyes that brought about chills in everyone’s spines, even if their faces don’t show it. “The third side to this damned war.”

_Third side?_

* * *

The train jerked before coming into an abrupt stop, waking Scarlett up with a start. The people that were in the same cabin as her ran out immediately, leaving her behind. It didn’t bother her back then, but they were wearing the same uniform. Shouts could be heard from other cabins, and the people were getting riled up for some reason. _What’s going on?_ She rubs her eyes sleepily, turning to look out of the window when a huge form floated past the window, stopping as it caught her staring.

With a squeal she jumped backwards, hitting her back against the wall. That blob, _that monster_ , grinned maniacally and aimed guns at her direction. Should she scream? She never thought that she would be meeting the monsters this soon, and it caught her off guard. But what can ordinary people do, anyway? No one would bother to help her.

“Mugen, activate!” She shut her eyes tightly and used her arms to shield her from the light of the explosion as something cuts through it. She opened her eyes and saw a man with his hair in a ponytail, holding a sword. And _that uniform_! Wasn’t he one of the people that sat in the same cabin as her? The man ran off, slicing other monsters that came in his way. She scrambled to the window to see that those monsters were surrounding the train, but quite a few of them were exploding already.

_What in the world…_

She ran out of the cabin, pushing past the crowds that were scrambling to safety, until she was out in the open. She watched as two more uniformed man destroyed those monsters, one with a white cloak and a huge sword, and the other that incapacitated those monsters with his strings that played some organ music. She was in awe that she didn’t realise one of those monsters crept behind her, knocking her out of the railing just as the train moved on the tracks.

She tumbled down the hill, knocking her head onto the ground, scraping a part of her forehead. The rubber band that held her hair split open, freely her hair as she laid face down, motionlessly.

“Someone fell out of the train, and there’s an akuma behind her!” A voice shouted in desperation, trying to get the attention of someone. _Akuma?_ She couldn’t open her eyes, feeling dizzy from the impact of her fall. “Tch!” An annoyed sound was heard, along with the unsheathing of a sword, effectively killing the monster that loomed over her. “How annoying.” She felt someone place a feet near her chest to stop her from falling further downwards. “That’s the last of them!” A third voice shouted, rushing over to where Scarlett lay. “Is she okay?”

Scarlett felt her upper body being propped up by an arm, and a trickle of blood fell sideways from the wound on her forehead. “She must have knocked her head.” The first voice, a gruff sounding man, said, sweeping away the hair that covered her forehead. “There’s an injury there, it looks like it might need some stitching.”

“But we won’t make it in time to the nearest hospital, it’s miles away from here!” There was anxiety in his voice. Scarlett wanted to wake up and dismiss their worries, but she found no strength to even lift her eyelids. Someone click his tongue in annoyance, muttering “dumb kid”, before unsheathing his sword to make a cut on his finger.

“Kanda, what are you—”

“Get out of my way, moyashi!” The man put his finger at her lips, pushing deeper so that she may have a taste of his blood, before pulling his finger out, smearing his blood over  her lips. “Kanda’s blood is special, it can heal injuries.” The gruff voice explains, while Scarlett begins to stir at the taste of blood.

_“I’m so happy!”_

_Huh…?_ A vision came to her eyes, albeit blurry. It was a small boy, peering down from above. _I’m… underwater?_

_“They told me that your name is Yuu!”_

“Yuu…?”

_“Eh? My name?” The boy laughs, pointing at himself. “Well, they said that my name is Alma!”_

“Al… ma…”

Scarlett’s eyes flew open just as someone grabbed her by the collar. She yelped when her eyes was fractions away from the tip of a sword. “ _What_ ,” It was the swordsman that she saw earlier. “Did you just say?!” He was incensed, tightening the grip on her. He looked ready to plunge the sword into her head anytime. “Kanda! What the heck are you doing!” A white haired male grabbed him from behind, pulling him away from her. Breathing heavily, Scarlett’s head pounded as the memories of another flooded her vision. “Kanda! Get a hold of yourself!”

_“I want to see the lotuses in full bloom one day!”_

She clutched her head, a violent headache tormenting her.

_“Really? Even when we are old? That’s a promise!”_

Whose memories are those? It was overwhelming her. She felt the same tight grip around her neck again, making her face him. He had a look that she’s never seen before. No one in Lukedonia ever got this angry. “How did you know?!” He yelled at her face. “How did you know about Alma?!” The two other men quickly pulled him away from Scarlett, who fell onto the ground when his grip on her was released. She felt the same taste of blood on her lips, and she licked them.

“Blood.” The three men stopped struggling and stared at her. She ran a finger across her lips. “Is this your blood?”

* * *

“Noblesse?”

“What’s that? Never heard of them.” Devit says in a disinterested tone. The rest were mildly surprised, but nonchalant still. “My Earl, and how is this related to the third side of this war?” Sheril asks, stirring the wine that was inside the glass as he shook it gently.

“They are the third side of this war.” The Earl replies. “Now, now, I know that you all have many questions as to what this Noblesse thing is. Believe me, I’m not quite sure what they are, either.” He adjusted his glasses. “They disappeared from the face of this earth 7000 years ago, or at least, that’s what we all thought.”

The Noah members looked at one another. “We?”

Wisely reclines at his seat. “ _We_ , and the accommodators of Innocence.”

“And Wisely knows because…?” Tyki asks, annoyed.

The Earl chuckled. “Because Wisely has all the memories of his previous incarnations.” Wisely had a smug look that Tyki would like to wipe off personally through certain means. “For now, the Noblesse are not taking any sides in this war, but it will be to our advantage if we can get them on our side.”

It was Lulubell’s turn to speak, a hint of curiosity in her voice. “And what happens to them after we win the war?”

“Well, that would depend on how cooperative they have been during the war, and how willing are they to fight along us.” The Earl twiddled his thumbs. _Ruthless as always,_ Tyki notes. “But as it seems, it is almost impossible to track them down or find any traces of them.”

Road sighs loudly. “Huh~ Then are you going to send us on a wild goose chase?”

“The Noblesse have been hiding for thousands of years, one of them is bound to come out from their hiding place sooner or later.” The Earl’s grin widened further. “We only need one as bait.”

* * *

Kanda kicks the tree in frustration, growling. Scarlett felt uneasy as she looks on. “So you’re saying,” Allen says slowly. “That you saw Kanda’s memories by tasting his blood?” She nodded reluctantly. It was dangerous to give any information about her to anyone else in this world, but there was no other way she could explain this. The four of them were walking through the forest, after being abandoned by the train. She had left her suitcase on the train and there was probably no way to retrieve it back. “Can it be that she is an Innocence accommodator?” Allen asks Marie, who seemed to have similar thoughts.

Kanda, on the other hand, detested the girl for being able to see his memories, the ones that he did not want anyone to know. “We’ll have to bring you back to the Order and have Komui and the others to check.” Marie declares, and Scarlett flinches. Bring her to the Order? That place might have connections with Lukedonia! There was no way she was going to go back with them.

“I-I’m not going with you guys.” She states, stopping in her tracks. Kanda’s hand automatically went to the hilt of his sword, but Marie stops him. “It’s alright, you can trust us.” Allen said in a comforting tone. “We’re not bad people.”

“I don’t trust this kid at all.” Kanda said, hostility in his voice. “If that’s really her power, then she would be able to extract all the information on the Order and Innocence, and if she’s on those bastards’ side—” Marie puts a hand on Kanda’s shoulder. “We don’t know that for sure. But should she betray the Order, I’m sure she will be taken care of.”

Panicking, Scarlett backs away slowly, before taking off. She ran away as fast as she could, but she heard someone shout along the line of “crown clown” and almost immediately, a white figure flew overhead, landing in front of her. The figure traps her with his cloak, and instinctively, she kicks him at the stomach, sending him flying, destroying a few trees due to the force from her kick. She was about to run again, when her actions were put to a halt by the strings that held her in place. “Allen! Are you alright?” Marie shouts, while struggling to stop her movements with his strings.

The white thing, or Allen, came into view again. He groaned as he held his stomach. Scarlett had immense strength, however, as she tugs and snaps the strings into half so that Marie had no control on her. But the ones that were tied around her had not been removed, so she couldn’t move her limbs well enough to escape.

Kanda came behind her, and with a deft movement, he knocked her out. “Stupid, troublesome woman.” He cursed at her, but he caught her just as her body went limp anyway. “Oi, moyashi, open up the Ark’s gate to the Order already.”

* * *

_“Hey,” Scarlett heard herself call to the person next to her. He turned to her direction, blank ruby red eyes that bore into her soul. “Let’s get out of here, one day.” There was a breeze blowing, and the both of them stood at a large balcony that overlooks the castle’s garden._

The man shakes his head, mouth opened to mutter words that she can’t hear anymore as she comes into consciousness. She sees a ceiling light as she blinks away the blurriness, until a woman’s face peered over her. “Oh, you’re awake!” The woman says smilingly. _Who is she?_ “Where am I?” Scarlett sits up and places a hand at the back of her neck, where she had been hit. “This is,” The woman bends down to look at her face. “The Black Order!”

A wave of realisation came upon her as fear filled her every being. She tried to jump out of the bed, but realised that her feet was chained to the bed. Why was she tied up? Was the clan leaders already here to get her? She tried to force open the chains but a jolt electricity ran through her body. “Please don’t try to struggle against these chains or you’ll hurt yourself.” The woman says worriedly, supporting Scarlett with her hands. “Why am I here?” Scarlett felt tears brimmed her eyes. “Let me go! I don’t want to go back!”

“Back where?” A loud voice boomed in the room. Suddenly, Scarlett saw that she was being surrounded by a group of people, all in various uniforms. “Inspector Lvellie…” The woman says hesitantly. _Back where? Did they not know about Lukedonia?_ She stares at the towering, menacing figure that was walking towards her. She felt her grip on the woman tighten. Whoever this man was, he had a really scary aura.

“Step aside, Lenalee Lee.”

Lenalee stood in between the inspector and Scarlett, despite having her own fears about the man. “I won’t allow you to hurt her.” The man sneered. “That will depend on how cooperative she is.” Komui quickly took his sister aside, away from Lvellie. There were generals and exorcists all around the room, as if ready to strike should anything happen.

Lvellie grabbed Scarlett’s wrist tightly, his eyes a scary glare which made her cower in fear and pain. “Back _where_?” He repeats his previous question, tightening his grip as he shoved her. She felt that her wrist might snap anytime. “We did a check on you while you’re unconscious with Hevlaska, and you have no signs of Innocence in you, yet you possess some sort of superpower.” He snarled as she yelped in pain. “Are you a Noah?”

The tension in the room was high. Everyone anticipated her answer. What are they talking about? Innocence? Noah? Did they not know about the Nobles and the Noblesse? It was then that Komui and Bak Chang ordered Lvellie to stop hurting her. Being in this place felt no different from being interrogated by the elders in Lukedonia.

No wonder the Lord was always warning them about the outside world. This is a terrible place to be at. Noah, Innocence, both seemed like monsters to her now. “Speak!” Lvellie barked loudly, startling her. The chains sent another jolt of electricity within her body, causing her to bend in pain. Tears flowed down from her eyes as she wished in her heart that she never left Lukedonia, no matter how bad it was for her.

_“You must never tell anyone who or what you are,” The man with the ruby eyes said. “Or where we are from when you’re out there. Promise me.”_

“I can’t…” She was sobbing badly now. She wasn’t sure if she was replying to Lvellie or the man with those red eyes. Lenalee rushed to comfort her. “Brother! Please stop this right away!” Lenalee shouted at Komui. Lvellie glared at him from the corner of his eyes. Komui’s eyes were downcast. He wanted to stop this too, but if she proves to be the enemy, then he did not want to let their guards down.

“This pain,” Komui says, gritting his teeth. “Will not stop until you tell us what you are.”

“I’m getting sick of this!” Another man screams, making his presence known as he steps forward. “If it’s torture you want, then I’m the man for the job!” Some CROWS were trying to hold him back, telling the general not to interfere. Scarlett trembles in fear as the seconds passed, and Lenalee hugged her. Komui ordered her not to get close to Scarlett, but Lenalee had her own set of retorts.

The Bookman flinched as he realises something. If this kid isn’t an accommodator, and judging by how she has not yet transformed into a Noah, then maybe… “Hey, gramps!” A red hair called out, but he ignored him. He rushed towards her, with Lenalee making way for him, but her arms still around Scarlett. “Bookman…?”

He stares intensely into her eyes. They were not red, but of blue and golden. Most of them had red eyes, but that was not for certain either. “Are you…” He hesitated to even ask. It can’t be true. _They_ can’t be real. “… Noblesse?”

Her head shot up upon hearing that word, but hung low only a second later. The Bookman stares in disbelief, but regained composure as he faced the rest.

“This girl,” He announces, with slight fear in his voice. “May be what we have been looking for.”

* * *

“Still thinking about that girl?” Road asks playfully, poking Tyki’s arm. Tyki was trying to rest in his room and Road popped in, with the excuse of being bored. Scrunching up his nose, he replied, “Of course not. What gives you the idea?” Scarlett didn’t mean anything to him now that he’s in his Noah form. She had been just a fling from the start, a play toy to ease his boredom when he was in his light form. He’s certain that he will never see her again, and was going to erase her from his memory, just like he did with all the other girls he had a sexual relationship with in the past.

A smile still played on Road’s lips. “Nothing,” She hums. “Just a gut feeling.” Tyki narrows his eyes at her. “Why are you in my room anyway? Shouldn’t you be out finding that Noblesse or whatever?”

“What about you? You’re still here too.” Road jests, enjoying their little argument. Tyki slumped back in his arm chair. “Give me a break, I only just got here.” He closed his eyes, hoping to get some shut eye before heading out again.

Road was playing with her doll on the floor until she got bored. She rolled over on her back and looks at Tyki. “Hey Tyki,” She begins. “What now?” There was a hint of irritation in his voice.

“What did you think of that girl?”

Tyki groaned. “Not again,” He sits upright, still feeling sleepy. “I told you, she means nothing to me now—”

“I don’t mean it like that.” Road giggles, sitting straight too and faced Tyki. “Did you get any weird vibes when you’re with her?” _Weird vibes?_ Tyki puts a hand over his head. Scarlett felt like an ordinary girl to him, albeit quiet. Sure, there were times when he felt that she was hiding something, but nothing felt out of the ordinary.

What was Road getting at?

He yawned and stretched his limbs. “No, not that I know of.”

Road narrowed her eyes at him. Maybe Tyki was telling the truth, but there was this feeling that she can’t seem to shake off.


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlett huddled her knees close to her. The Order released her chains and had put her in a more comfortable room after the small man spoke up for her. She can very well escape, but she couldn’t move her legs.

What happened just now was… not classy at all. The way she reacted was unlike a Noble. She pulled her legs closer to her, head down. “That’s why I say I’m like not you all.” She mumbles, hiding her head in her arms.

“Like who?” Her head shoots up at the sound of Lenalee’s voice. She smiles and holds out a mug for her to take. “If you don’t mind me asking.” This gesture reminded her of back when she was staying with Tyki and the rest. How she wished that she never left.

She accepted the mug and took a sip from it. Hot cocoa, she notes. It felt comforting. “You’re… Noblesse, right?” Lenalee sat down on the bed. “I’m not sure what that means, but you don’t look like our enemy at all.” The word ‘enemy’ brought tears to her eyes. “How do you know?” Scarlett asks. How can this lady be so certain, when everyone around her is so doubtful?

Lenalee thought for a while. “Well,” She says, putting a finger on her chin. “If you’re really an enemy, then you would have used your powers to hurt me or the inspector when you have the chance.” Scarlett’s eyelids fluttered. She would never hurt anyone, although Allen was an exception. He looked like he was going to hurt her in that instance. She decided to apologise to him when she has the chance.

“I’m not your enemy,” Scarlett looks at Lenalee with pleading eyes. “So can you just let me go already?” Lenalee had a hurt expression of her own too. “I’m sorry, I can’t.” She whispers, holding Scarlett’s hands in hers. “The Order isn’t as bad as it seems. They are all really nice people, actually. It’s just that the war is getting to them.” Scarlett gazes at Lenalee. “We’ve lost many people who are dear to us, and we can’t afford to lose anymore. Please,” Lenalee’s determined eyes met with hers. “Have faith in us.”

_Have faith in the Black Order._

Now that Scarlett was left alone in the room, she pondered on what Lenalee had just said to her. Lenalee is probably the only person that she thinks she can trust in this Order, but even so, that’s not enough reason for her to take their side. A knock on the door catches her attention, to which the door opens and two men entered the room. She has her guard up when she realises who they are. The small man from before and the redhead. She knew that he didn’t just help her for no reason. But what more can they possibly want from her?

The small man pulls a chair next to her side, while the redhead leans against the wall opposite. “We are not here to hurt you.” The small man explains. “We are Bookman, archivists of history. That boy over there is called Lavi.” The redhead smiles a little, acknowledging the old man’s words. Scarlett knits her eyebrows together slightly, still wary of them.

“Would you care to tell us more about the Noblesse?” The old man, Bookman, states his purpose solemnly. _So they are here to extract information out of me_ , Scarlett thinks to herself bitterly. Did the outside world really not know about them?

Scarlett sinks into her bed, pulling the blanket over her. “I’m sorry, right now I’m tired, so I don’t feel like answering any questions.” She flips over to face the wall, away from Bookman’s stare. _Then again,_ she thinks. _People in Lukedonia did not know anything about the outside world either._ She narrows her eyes. Maybe she will be able to understand what’s really going on if she spoke with this man.

Bookman sighs, getting up from his chair. Scarlett bites her lips, a pained expression on her face as she contemplates to exchange information with him. “Wait!” She gets up from the bed, just as the two of them were about to leave the room. “First, tell me more about this war.” She states her condition. She figured that she can just make up a story about her background later.

“Very well.” The Bookman agrees, and the two of them return to their previous positions.

* * *

Scarlett couldn’t believe what she had just heard. A holy war that has been going on for 7000 years in this world! The Bookman assured her that this information is unbiased because of who they are, and how they have sided with the Noah once— to purely record the hidden history as it is.

Was this the reason why the elders and the Nobles decide to not live in the outside world? Did they really think that by staying out of this war, they can get away unscathed? _No,_ she furrows her brows. She hates war. There have been peace in Lukedonia for thousands of years, the elders must have done this to protect them.

“We’re not asking you to take sides,” The Bookman continues. “We just simply want to know more about your clan, the Noblesse.” The words that came after made her wince slightly. “The third side of this war.”

Lavi had not said anything from the start, but was quietly observing the conversation currently taking place. He thought this girl to be rather cute, but as a Bookman himself, he was to stay neutral. Still, he thinks. He really didn’t think that she would be an enemy to the Order. _The third side of this war_ , he laughs internally. That sounds like the Bookman clan too, being neutral and not taking sides.

“You’re mistaken,” Scarlett says. “We are not the third side of this war. We don’t belong to this world either. This has nothing to do with us.”

“ _What_ are you?” Bookman inquires with a stern look.

Scarlett shuddered. What is she? Growing up, she was told that everyone— in Lukedonia— are human. But that’s only because they did not know about the existence of the outside world. There were other humans, like the ones she met when she first came into this world, like Tyki and the rest. They seemed powerless against those akuma, but then there were humans with abilities like the ones wearing the uniform who had the power to destroy akuma. “I’m… human.” She wasn’t even sure anymore.

“ _Super_ human,” The Bookman corrects. “I heard that you have immense strength and the power to see a person’s memory through the tasting of blood.”

“Are you a vampire?” Lavi can’t help but voice out. _Vampire?_ Scarlett looks dumbfounded. “Like, vampires are really powerful and they consume blood. We have someone like that in the Order too—” The Bookman glares at him, making him stop.

“We don’t consume blood,” Scarlett felt her words roll out of her tongue. She can’t stop them for some reason, as if wanting to clear the name of the Noblesse. “Our power is blood itself.” She felt as though as she had broken the promise with _that man_ by revealing things about her clan. But doing so helped her to understand them, and understand her clan too. She’d already broke the rules by escaping Lukedonia, what can be worse?

The Bookmen seemed to be intrigued. “Why have you come to this world then?” The older male asks. Scarlett looks uncomfortable with the interrogation, but since this Order doesn’t have connections to Lukedonia, it should be safe to reveal certain things. “Because,” She says softly. “I’m not like the rest in Lukedonia.” Lavi raised his brows.

“The rest?”

A flash of the same pair of red hairs came into her mind again. “I’m,” She says, almost a whisper. “Noblesse.”

Peace in Lukedonia came with a price. A heavy price, along with a heavy burden. The Noble race are beings with supernatural power that resides in the current Lukedonia. The Noblesse, however, is a title given to the strongest Noble, along with the Lord. The Lord symbolises authority and rules over the Nobles, but the Noblesse symbolises power, which makes them the judge, the executioner and the protector.

Carrying the heaviest burden of all, she watched how _that man_ executed people who went against everything that the Nobles believed in. It was no wonder why his eyes are now devoid of emotion. She could no longer see his soul in his eyes anymore, and it scares her how one day that role will be passed onto her.

She saw how he killed his best friend mercilessly because that man had attempted to partake in the war in the outside world. That was when she knew about the outside world. She never knew that there can be life outside of Lukedonia. The criminal had sneaked out to the outside world, and upon seeing the state of things, wanted to rescue innocent people that were being killed by monsters. That man with the red eyes, he wasn’t that much older than her. The criminal was half dead, with his organs spilling out and broken ribcage in sight, and the Lord took her to where they are. The man simply stared at her, there was a glint of reluctance in letting her see what he was about to do.

“Watch and learn, Scarlett.” The Lord gave her shoulders a squeeze. “This is how an execution should be done.” And with that, she watch in fear as the skies turned a bloody red, with a tornado that extended all the way to the ground, consuming the criminal as a bloodcurdling scream was heard. He cursed Lukedonia with all his strength and breath, that they will all be damned to hell, that Lukedonia had been a mistake from the start. It wasn’t an ordinary tornado, it was made out of blood— his blood, his sins. “Rai…” She calls out, choking with tears. The man did not respond, his back facing her.

This was not the Lukedonia she knew or loved. She knew that she would never be able to take someone’s life, even if she were to become an executioner. So she decided to leave Lukedonia for good, abandoning all that she used to believe in, in hopes of a fresh start.

She didn’t tell them about her encounter that fateful day, only what she was and what Lukedonia is. The men listened intently, then thanked her for her honesty. They stood up to leave, but the redhead seemed to have forgot something, as he turned behind to face at her. “Scarlett, right?” He grinned. “You can stay as long as you want in the Order. No one’s going to harm you. Oh yeah,” He checks the time on the clock hung on the wall. “It’s almost dinnertime! See you at the cafeteria!” He shuts the door behind him when the Bookman chided him for being slow.

 _Dinnertime_. Her stomach growled on cue. She really wanted to eat something nice so badly. Food in Lukedonia was great always— she covered her mouth. No, she must never think about Lukedonia ever again, let alone speak about it. But going down to the cafeteria… She looks at the door. Everyone hated her when she first came to the Order. Can she really join them for dinner?

Her stomach growled again, as if insisting that she can. She sighs, walking to the closet to change into something presentable. She chose a simple shirt paired with a below the knee skirt that fits snugly with her curves, and a large knitted outerwear and oxford shoes. She looks at herself in the mirror, ruffling out any creases and untidiness, before taking a deep breath and headed out.

She felt sneaky, hiding behind walls and pillars so as to not be noticed by anyone. She has no clue where the cafeteria may be, but she’s too ashamed to ask anyone for fear of being condemned. She saw a group of scientists talking about dinner, and decided to tail them. She walked silently behind the noisy scientists, leaving a safe distance between them. She was so focused on them that she did not notice someone had came behind her.

“What are _you_ doing?”

She jumped backwards, hitting the person behind her. The person caught her by the arm as she tried to wriggle free. “Y-Yuu?!” She gasps.

“Do _not_ call me by that name!” Kanda gritted his teeth, glaring at her.

“But that’s your name, isn’t it?” Scarlett was confused as she tried to squirm her way out of his grip.

“Kanda! Let go of her!” Lenalee placed a hand on Kanda’s arm, which he promptly does. “Scarlett!” Lenalee’s face brightens up. “Going for dinner?” Allen steps to her side, smiling. _Allen…_ Scarlett felt guilty upon seeing him. She bows deeply, surprising all of them. “I’m sorry for kicking you that time!” She closed her eyes, exclaiming, not expecting him to forgive her. Startled, Allen reaches out to pat her on the head.

She looks up at him, teary-eyed. Allen simply smiles. “It’s alright,” His voice soothing. “You must be afraid at that time.” Scarlett let out an inaudible whimper. Why was Allen so nice? “Let’s go for dinner together!”

* * *

Dinnertime had been lively. Jeryy is a great cook and had been very enthusiastic and kind to her, along with the people from the science department and Johnny and Reever. She made quite a few friends and got to know some people in Order over dinner. Strangely, they didn’t question who she was, but not that she minds. It’s better this way.

Jeryy’s cooking was amazing and she had extra servings despite being full, because it was that good. In Lukedonia, her servings came in controlled portions and she often dined alone in that big hall. Which was why sometimes she made excuses to visit Rai…

She shook her head again. She hated how Rai’s image always come to her head every now and then. Out of all the Nobles, she spent the most time with him, seeing him as someone important to her. He obliges and gives in to her requests every time, even letting her escape, even though he should have executed her too.

She narrows her eyes. His butler, Frankenstein, often mentioned that she and Rai had a special bond, that one day, she was soon to be his. Perhaps this was why he let her go— because she would never be able to escape from him.

She ran a tongue over her lips. But there was something else that she missed too. _His blood._ It was unlike everything that she’s ever tasted. It was rich, it was exotic, it was terrifying. The taste of _his blood_ excited her senses, and she craved for another taste. She was not a vampire— vampires are bloodthirsty and senseless individuals. Although she thinks that her race might have been the origin of vampires.

“Alma,” She whispers. That boy, Alma, did he mean a lot to Yuu? But Alma died, didn’t he? Kanda’s memories were the most confusing ones that she’s ever seen. It haunts her too, because the scenes that unravelled before her were frightening— how can anyone have gone through something like that and still maintain their sanity?

Feeling sleepless, she decided to take a walk around the Order. The Order was as big as her castle, and as empty now that it’s night and hardly anyone is walking around. Can she really stay here without endangering the people here? But these exorcists are capable of defending themselves, right? She took a right turn and saw that there was still light in the dojo. Is someone there? She slid the door open, only to find Kanda meditating on the floor.

Her heart throbbed, not out of fear, but out of desire. The desire to taste him once more, to soak in his mystery shrouded memories. Her lips parted as she got closer to him.

Almost instantaneously, Kanda jumped to his feet, unsheathing his sword and aiming it at her. He was so fast! Scarlett hardly took a step forward, and thank heavens that she didn’t, else she would definitely be minced. She recognises the usual hostile glare that he wore. “What are you doing, wandering around at night?” He scowls, keeping his sword when he saw that she was shaking in fear. She swallows hard, feeling her throat dry as she sees the exposed area of his neck, his hair having been tied up in a ponytail.

 _Resist!_ She mentally curses herself. _You’re not like those lowlifes!_ Kanda approaches her, suspicious when she’s not replying. _Don’t get any closer—!_ She turns away, blushing. “What are you—” She lifts a feet as he spoke, in an attempt to stop him from getting near her. Unexpectedly, he trips and falls onto her, but not hard enough to cause them to land on the floor.

Because of the sudden movement, Kanda’s arms were thrown over her, something that shocked the both of them. It was strangely comfortable, feeling his heat and weight under her. “Ah…” She raises both hands, embracing him back. “You wanted a hug?” She pats his back lightly, causing him to blush madly, and her not knowing that she was the one who caused him to trip. _What the heck is wrong with this girl?!_

Kanda’s neck was so close to her face, and she exhaled deeply, warm breath hitting his neck as it sent shivers down his spine. It was such a strange sensation to Kanda too. She started to brush her lips lightly on his neck, thinking if she should sink her teeth in to draw blood. The two of them stayed in the same position, as if they were anticipating each other’s movements. Kanda had never gotten this close to a female before, and it felt weirdly erotic when she started to suck gently on his neck, teeth scraping the flesh before—

“You damned vampire!” He shouted as he pushed her away roughly, grabbing the part of his neck that her lips once was. His face flushed like crazy, and his heart pounding. Scarlett blushed the same shade of red too when she realised what she had done. She was not being herself, and who knows what will happen if she did get to suck on his blood. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to—” She apologised furiously. They must have been loud, because Allen and Lavi soon barged in.

“Yuu?!” Lavi exclaimed. “And Scarlett?” Kanda shot him an angry stare, telling him not to call him by that name and stormed out of the dojo. He was displeased that his meditation was interrupted, by that stupid woman! She wanted to drink his blood again, didn’t she?! He wondered why didn’t he push her away at first. It made him even mad to think that he liked the sensation of her being so close to him. “Damn it!” He kicked one of the pillar in the hallway that led to his room.

He entered his room and slammed the door, not caring if the noise woke his neighbour.

_“You wanted a hug?”_

He hissed in annoyance upon remembering the incident just now. “You dumb woman,” he muttered under his breath. “You’re the one that tripped me!” He unbuttoned his shirt, wanting to change into something comfortable to sleep. He then remembered seeing the same illusion of lotuses back in the dojo. That was why he didn’t push her away immediately. There were many lotuses surrounding her, and he couldn’t think straight at that time. He only saw that many lotuses during the times he was with Alma, but now that he’s gone, why was he seeing them again?

_What are you trying to tell me, Alma?_

* * *

“You’re going outside?” Scarlett asks while tugging Allen’s sleeves. “Take me too!” Allen was walking towards Komui’s office, and Scarlett happened to hear Komui speaking to Allen about a new mission through one of the Order’s golems. “I can’t take you,” Allen replies apologetically, putting a hand on Scarlett’s. “You can’t go outside as of now.”

Scarlett let go of his arm, and was following him to Komui’s office. Allen didn’t want her to follow him, but he didn’t know how to shake her off. Maybe it would be better if Komui told her straight. She had stayed with the Order for about a month already, and she hasn’t stepped outside since. She was tired of being locked up in the Order and watch helplessly as exorcists come and go, sometimes with casualties.

The door to Komui’s office opens, with Kanda and Link waiting inside. “Oi, moyashi, you’re late—” Kanda’s irritated remark was stopped short when he saw Scarlett enter with Allen. A light blush dusted his face as he turns away, equally annoyed and trying not to think about that night.

“Ah, Scarlett,” Komui begins, closing the file and putting it on his table. “What brings you here?” He asks innocently, hoping that she was just lost. “You’re sending them on a mission right? Send me too!” Scarlett puts a hand on her chest.

Komui’s face turns grim all of the sudden. “I can’t do that.”

Allen, Link and Kanda was suddenly interested to what Komui has to say.

“Why not? You can’t keep me locked here forever.” Scarlett reasons, her voice pleading.

“It’s too dangerous.” Komui could hear his voice raising. “The Noah will be out there waiting for you too. We can’t let them get to you.” There’s also the risk that Allen might transform into the 14th too, but they needed as much exorcists as possible.

Kanda was getting irritated on how persistent Scarlett was. Can’t she just obey instructions for once? But he didn’t understand why he decided to speak up for her. “The Noah are going to come here anyway, so I don’t see why she can’t go with us. Besides,” He flashes her a look, which she returns. _Tch…_ “This kid is perfectly capable of taking care of herself.” 

He meant that she will be able to fend off enemies by herself, but he didn’t understand why Komui assigned him to take care of her. Him?! Of all people, him?!

_“Alright then, Kanda. You’ll be keeping watch over Scarlett!”_

_“What?! Me?!” Kanda glares at Komui. “But Link here is already busy with Allen, and you’re the one who agreed to let her come along too.” Komui’s voice turned from stiff to childish, like teasing him._

He regretted ever speaking up for her. No way in hell was he ever going to do that again for anyone.

“Um…” She says. “Thank you for speaking up for me just now.”

_Like rubbing salt to the wound._

He ignores her, which was good timing as Allen and Link returned to their cabin from inspecting the train. They were in a train bound to France, where they were supposed to meet up with some finders.

“Come on, let’s get along well, now.” Allen says lightheartedly, taking his seat next to Link. “I don’t intend to get along with the likes of you.” Kanda replies with a snarky comment, and the two got into a heated verbal argument. Link sighed, before looking at Scarlett. He has his reservations about her, but he figured he might get some more information about her to Lvellie if she came along too.

They finally arrived in France, and a finder greeted them at the station. They quickly settled down in an inn nearby, with Allen and Link sharing a room, and that leaves…

Kanda’s eyebrow twitches as he stood at the door of his room, his shared room with that woman. That vampirish woman who’s ready to pounce at him while he’s asleep, sucking him dry of his blood. Speaking of which, where was that woman anyway?!

* * *

A carriage came to a halt on the streets of France, and a man steps out, adjusting his top hat. “Joyd, don’t be long.” A playful voice says, just as the man was done adjusting the hat, and lifted his head up.

“You don’t have to remind me, Wisely.”

Sighing, he walked away from the carriage, feeling the urge to smoke. He took out a cigarette and puts it in between his lips, until he saw someone that he immediately recognised from a distance.

“Huh?”

* * *

“Flowers for you, madame?” A middle-aged lady says with a hopeful tone. Bending down to sniff the tulips, Scarlett smiles. France was so beautiful, unlike any other cities that she’s been to. Well, she’s only ever been to _one_ , but France was completely different. Classy, elegant. People in this country had a great sense of fashion.

Something like Lukedonia, but a more cheerful version.

“My, my,” A voice catches her attention as she stood up straight. The man standing before her was really handsome, suit and all. “What’s a beautiful lady like you doing here?” Was he trying to pick her up? She couldn’t tell, but something about his smirk reminded her of someone. Who was it?

The man nods to the shopkeeper, who then went inside to prepare something. Scarlett stared at the man, confused. He walks closer to her, and she notices that he is quite tall. He was well-dressed, too, not to mention good-looking. The smirk doesn’t leave his face. “You have beautiful eyes, anyone ever told you that?”

Scarlett blinks at him. “Once.”

“Just once? What a pity,” He chuckles, taking the bouquet from the shopkeeper and handing her some money. She went inside again to keep the money safe. “If I saw eyes like yours everyday, I’d never stop complimenting you.” He hands Scarlett the bouquet. It was a tulip bouquet with a mix of different shades of blue. She was unsure if she should accept gifts from a stranger, she had weird vibes about him.

He seemed like a total womaniser, a flirty nobleman, perhaps. She took the bouquet anyway, smiling politely at him. “Thank you.” It was a nice gesture, regardless.

He resisted the urge to stroke her cheek, instead, keeping his hands in his pockets as she bowed and excused herself. He watched her go as he stood in the same spot.

“I thought you went out for a smoke, but here I find you flirting with a lady.” A familiar voice taunts behind him. He sighs deeply. “And what’s wrong with giving a lady some flowers?”

“Joyd. She’s with the exorcists.” Wisely’s voice became stern. The man’s eyes widened a little. _Exorcists? How did she end up with them?_

“Oh, really?” He tried to sound disinterested, stepping inside the carriage with Wisely. “She’s that girl you kissed, right?” Wisely raised a brow, smirking. The man looks mildly annoyed that Wisely is reading his mind. “Looks like she didn’t recognise you in this form, _Tyki_.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sounds of metal clanking against metal can be heard as both Kanda and Allen fought against a bunch of level three akumas. They ambushed the group just as they were on their way to find a new Innocence. Link stayed behind to protect Scarlett, releasing his binding wings spell to act as a shield for the both of them. There were still plenty of akumas around them, although the number was halved already after being eliminated by the exorcists.

Allen felt his heart throb as he struggled to keep his consciousness in an attempt to keep the 14th out. Link rushed to his side immediately, and the akuma took this chance to separate Link and Scarlett by destroying trees nearby to block their way. Kanda managed to jump in just as the trees fell, slicing the culprit as he did. “Tch,” He hisses, annoyed that they separated as a group. Even more annoyed that he was stuck with her.

He had rushed out to go and find her, thinking that she probably took the chance to flee from the Order, when he saw her enter the inn with a bouquet in hand. When questioned, she simply says that a gentleman gave it to her, which ticks him off. If she’s getting attention while she’s on a mission with them, then she’d be a distraction rather than of help, and he regretted bringing her along.

But somehow, those flowers really annoyed him.

Why did she have to accept them too, anyway?!

He got distracted with his thoughts when more akuma came in on them, viciously attacking Kanda as he tried to block their attacks. He could deal with easily three or four of them, but because of _her_ , he couldn’t attack and defend at the same time. Since she doesn’t have Innocence, she can’t defeat the akumas. “How troublesome!” He voices out his thoughts, slashing at one of them.

“Yuu! Watch out!” Scarletts screams, and the next thing he knew, his lower abdomen was pierced through by another akuma’s sword. His sword was laced with poison, and Kanda felt his limbs go weak. _Damn_ , he thinks, struggling not to lose consciousness, before the poison takes over his body. What’s going to happen to that woman now?

“Yuu!” Scarlett rushes to Kanda’s side, holding his body close to her. He was bleeding profusely, and his breathing was laboured. He’s still alive, thank god. He needs to get medical help as soon as possible.

The remaining akumas laughed maniacally. She glared at them, angry that they hurt Kanda. “What are you going to do? You’re only a mere human.” They taunted at her, and she gently put Kanda down. She rose to full length, eyes not leaving the akuma’s. Enraged, the akuma threw a fist at her, and with that amount of force, it could easily send her flying with broken bones all over her body but…

His fist hit an invisible barrier between them, the impact sending her hair flowing against the wind. “What?” The akuma glared, punching multiple times but yet unable to hit her. “What’s with this barrier?!”

“Your eyes,” She says solemnly. “Don’t meet mine.”

“What?” The akuma growled, and the rest looks ready to pummel her altogether.

She sighs deeply, eyes downcast, before flashing an angry stare at the akuma in front of her. “Kneel.” Her voice was steely.

Almost instinctively, all the akumas felt their knees crumble under them as they fell into a kneeling position, like gravity was pulling them down. They were all shocked, but unable to get up even if they used their full force. “What is this?!” They screamed. It felt like something was pressing hard against their body. “Who are you?!”

“This,” She says, her eyes looking down on them. “Is where your eyes meet mine.”

* * *

“Oh?” The Earl stops knitting, his chair rocking. Road looks over at his direction, as the Earl stops his chair from rocking, putting his tools down. “What is it, Millennium Earl?” Road asks.

The Earl looks thoughtful for a while, a finger on his chin. “My eyes are telling me something interesting.” His spectacles glinted evilly. “Are there any Noah in France now?”

Road narrows her eyes. “Tyki and Wisely, I think.” She had an idea of what he meant. Akumas are the eyes of the Earl, and judging by his reaction, that means their target might have appeared.

“Good, good.” The Earl resumes knitting, looking relieved. “We need to get ready for our next family gathering soon.”

* * *

The group of them managed to return to the inn, and Link helped to patch Kanda’s injuries up. Kanda was capable of healing on his own, but because of the poison, it’s taking a long while. Scarlett excused themselves from dinner and brought Kanda’s food into the room with her.

He was still sweating, the poison tormenting him as his own body tried to fight back. His upper body was topless, replaced by bandages that covered his lower abdomen, which were starting to bleed through. She pulled a chair and sat next to his bed, using a towel to wipe off sweat from his face and body.

His body, she notes, was rather muscular. There was something about his chest rising and falling as he inhaled and exhaled. She trailed her fingers around his chest lightly, down to the bloodied bandages. The _blood_ on his lower body— _No_ , she bit her lip. Kanda’s injured. He stirred as she gently wipes his face, eyes opening as his hands grabbed hers weakly. He tried to sit up, and Scarlett supported his body with both hands, feeling his skin under her palms.

“How long was I out for?” He croaks out as she offered him a drink.

“A couple of hours. Allen and Link found us afterwards.” She looks at him, concerned. He eyes her suspiciously. “And how did you get away from the akuma?”

She flashed him a grin. “Well, you told Komui that I’m capable of taking care of myself, right?”

Kanda looks away, feeling embarrassed and relieved. There was silence for a while, until he realised that she’s still next to him. “What, are you thinking of drinking my blood again?” He felt self-conscious, pulling his blanket over his bloodied bandages. She didn’t say anything, but continued to stare at his bare chest blankly.

“Why do you like to drink my blood anyway?” He asks irritably. He felt shy seeing how focused she was on his chest. Her eyes met his with a softened expression. “Doesn’t it hurt?”

“Hell it does!” He snapped. His wound made him more agitated. She puts a hand on his chest, right where his heart is. “There?” She whispers. His scowl softens. There? His heart? His eyes fell to the ground. _Those lotuses, again._

She bent forward, placing a soft kiss on his chest. He let out a small groan, and he has no idea why he’s letting her do this to him. Normally, he would have flung the person away if they got too close to him. “I want to understand you more, Yuu.” She murmurs, raising her head to meet his eyes, hands still on his chest.

Understand him more? He blinks angrily at her. Her words make him angry. As if she can ever understand all that he’s been through! If she thinks that she can understand him more by drinking his blood, then he sure as hell won’t let her get her way. He doesn’t need anyone to understand him. He doesn’t need anyone.

He grabs her hair and said in a low growl. “Don’t try to understand me.” He pushes her head down to where his collarbone is. “Just feel me.” She smiles against his collarbone and begins to suck on the area. His flesh tasted good too as she lick along the edges of the bone to the base of his neck. Kanda held her body firmly close to him.

Why did he allow her to do this? What kind of spell did she have over him? He sat there still, allowing her hands, lips and tongue to roam his body. He refused to admit that he likes it, but he kept pressing her closer to him, as if wanting her to devour him. She planted kisses from his neck to his jaw, and soon begin to suck on his lips. She climbed onto his bed, careful to not hurt his injury. He was slowly sinking into his bed, his hands bringing her down with him.

She tugged and pulled on his lower lip, before baring her fangs and—

She jumped out of the bed, and took a few steps backwards, shocked. Kanda was in a daze too, as he sat upright again. “I-I’m so sorry,” She says, tears spilling out. The both of them had snapped out of their trance, it was as if something took over their minds. Kanda was confused with his own actions as well, rubbing his head. She kept apologising before running out of the room. Kanda could only look as his hands, remembering the feel of her skin under his. The lotuses were gone with her, too.

She cursed herself again and again, running out of the inn into the streets. It was nightfall, and there were few people walking around. Fresh air will do her good to clear her mind. It’s his blood that’s driving her crazy. From that one taste, her desires completely controlled her mind and her body acted on its own, and because her power is blood itself, she was subconsciously controlling him too, having tasted him previously.

She felt angry at herself for violating him, forcing him to do things against his wishes. He probably hates her to begin with— there was no way he would ever be so tender to her. If he ever found out that he had been controlled by her subconscious mind, he will kill her.

Walking down a few buildings, she was certain she’d find her way back later. How was she going to face him again? She puts her hands on cheeks, puffing them.

“Yo. We meet again.” She turns around at the sound of the deep voice. It’s the gentleman who gave her the bouquet earlier on, and another man stopped behind him. The shorter man had messy blonde hair, with eyes on his forehead that made her uneasy looking at it. Those eyeballs were moving erratically.

The taller man took out his cigarette from his lips, exhaling smoke. “You always surprise me, you know?” His lips twisted into a smirk. “More so when it turns out that you’re _it_ all along.” Her breath hitches when she see their skin colour turned grey, and their eyes shone with a bright and ominous golden.

 _Run,_ her mind screamed. She took off in the opposite direction from the inn, not wanting to cause hurt to the innocent people there. The mere sight of them made her stomach churn. _Who are they?_ Her mind raced. Why was she so afraid of them?

She ducked into a dark alley, hoping to lose them, when the taller gentleman passed through the wall next to her, slamming her against the wall. She cried out in pain as the man trapped both her hands by her side. “Now why did you run away?” He asks, pretending to be hurt. She tried to kick him with her knee, but saw that her leg simply passed through his body. Blood drained from her face when she realised that she can’t escape from him.

He looks down at her leg, his lips in a twisted smile. “What’s wrong? You need help?” He leans closer to her, feeling her tremble under him. Fear excites him. He lifts a hand, snapping his finger. “Tease.”

“That’s enough, Joyd.” Wisely appeared beside them. “We need to bring her back in one piece.”

Tyki was visibly annoyed at being ordered at by his nephew, but he loosened his grip on her anyway. “Besides, are you really sure you want to hurt your ladylove?” Wisely teases, and Tyki frowned. He did not like Wisely teasing him about her at all.

“Whatever. Let’s go.” He pulls Scarlett along firmly, but not roughly, as a portal underneath them opens, sucking them in.

What trouble has she gotten into now?

* * *

“Welcome!” The Earl shouts, almost too enthusiastically. “Welcome, welcome!” The akuma servant ushered Scarlett into the dining room, pulling a chair for her to sit. She blinks blankly. _What?_

The moment the two men brought her into this dark mansion, servants girls took her to a room and begin dressing her up and changing her clothes. They made her wear a dark blue dress with white frills that decorated the chest, a neckline that showed her collarbones nicely, the dress poofy at the bottom. Her hair was curled and held elegantly in a low sideways ponytail.

Tyki whistled to himself at the sight. Well, he’s always liked how she looks anyway. Road notices and giggles to herself. _And Tyki claims that he doesn’t like her anymore._

Sheril looks at her from top to bottom, nodding to himself. “A Noblesse, eh? Looks like royalty to me!” He says, satisfied that their target is so lovely. Tyki looks appalled and speechless at how much his brother is checking her out. _Possibly annoyed._

The Earl simply asks her to make herself at home and eat her fill. She couldn’t even find the strength to pick up her utensils as a word slowly crept into her mind.

_Noah._

They didn’t have to announce what they are to make things clear. Komui mentioned that the Noah will be out to catch her, and judging by the scary aura the Earl was exuding, this has got to be the infamous Noah clan.

“Exactly.” Wisely says suddenly, winking at her. She was holding up a fork and lets go of it. Did he just read her mind? Wisely hummed immediately after that thought passed through her mind, munching on his food. She swallowed hard.

_Then what do you all want from me?_

“Millennium Earl!” Wisely says cheerfully. “There’s a party tomorrow night at the Kamelot’s residence, right?”

“You’re surprisingly excited about this given the fact that you hate parties the most.” Tyki looks baffled, folding his arms. “What about it?” The Earl asks innocently. Wisely glances at Scarlett, before smiling back at the Earl. “Can Scarlett join us too? I’m sure it’ll be lots of fun with her along!”

At this, Sheril clapped his hands together, as if agreeing with Wisely. “That’s a brilliant idea, don’t you think, my Lord? We should show our guest the perfect Kamelot hospitality!” _He says this but actually,_ Tyki thinks. _He just wants to take advantage of her being at the party._ Lots of nobles and men of important stature will be there, he notes with a grimace.

“I don’t see why not,” The Earl takes a sip of his sugar laden tea. “Since our dear Scarlett will be staying with us from now on.” Scarlett gasps at his words. Stay with the Noah? Just what exactly are they planning? She couldn’t voice out her thoughts— these people might be easily triggered. Although she knows that someone is reading them anyway.

Tyki was staring boredly at Scarlett’s unreadable expression, palm on his face as he rested his elbow on the table. It feels strange to be with her again, especially when his family is around. _Now what will you do?_ He kind of wanted to play with her hair to get her attention.

“ _Tyki_ here will be showing you to your room then.” Tyki was astonished when the Earl mentioned his name, even more so when he saw that Scarlett was staring at him with a surprised look. _Looks like my cover is blown._

 _Why me,_ Tyki wanted to whine. But he knew better than to go against the Earl’s wishes. “Yes, yes." He says reluctantly, standing up. Scarlett was still staring at him, to which he smirks. “Shall we, m’lady?”

* * *

Scarlett follows behind Tyki nervously as he led her down the dark hallway that did nothing to calm her nerves. There was something that bothered her during dinner. It was something the Earl said.

“Your name’s Tyki?” He was about to take another step when she spoke. _Here it comes._ He turns behind to face her with a smug expression. “I…” She says hesitantly. “I know of someone who has the same name too.”

He blinked blankly at her, before chuckling. “Oh, _that Tyki_?” He runs a hand through his hair, which started to fall all over his face as he messes it up. “I haven’t seen him in quite a while too.” Goofy glasses started to materialise on his other hand as he confidently puts them on.

Scarlett gasps loudly. They looked exactly the same, except that this Tyki had grey skin and was looking more refined in his suit. It didn’t take her more than a second to realise that he’s the same Tyki from when she first met him. She doesn’t say anything, shock seizing her. Tyki lets out a small laugh as he bends his head backwards, glasses falling through his face and onto the ground. He lifts his head up to look at her, combing his hair backwards to reveal the stigmata on his forehead again. He sticks out a tongue playfully, obviously enjoying the look of horror on her face.

“What, are you disappointed?” He asks in a honeyed tone.

“N-Not really, why would I be disappointed?” She croaks out. He raises a brow. _Ah,_ he thinks. She must not have known the kind of stuff he does when he’s in his Noah form. His lips curl into a sinister smile.

_Murder._

Totally unlike his light form. She’d better learn to accept it.

“What are you all planning to do with me?” Somehow, she feels a little more daring with him now that she knows he’s _that_ Tyki. But she is confused if she can trust him. Him, who helped her, and hurt her at the same time. He steps forward to her, and she backs away slowly until her back touched the wall. Their noses touch as Tyki leaned close almost too suddenly.

She felt his hot breath on her lips as he opened his mouth to ask. “What do you want us to do with you then?” He takes a few strands of her hair and twists it around his finger. She slaps his hand away, and manages to step away from him.

“I’d appreciate it if you don’t get too close to me.”

Tyki looks bored as he stared at the wall, before glancing over his shoulder at her. “Feelin’ shy?” He asks smugly. “It’s not the first time that our faces got this close, y’know.” She blushed as she remembered that night. What’s with her and kissing men of the outside world? She felt so cheap.

“There won’t be a next time.” She says firmly, looking at him straight in the eye.

He kept his smirk as he shrugged. “Want to bet?” Like a game of poker, he was interested in what kind of move was she going to pull next.

“No,” She says crossly. “Where I come from, we don’t place bets.”

 _Where you come from, huh,_ he smiles to himself. He’d like to talk about it over tea sometime soon. He turns around and begins walking again. “We’ll see about that.” He waves a hand dismissively, which displeases her on how smug he is being.


	5. Chapter 5

The Kamelot ball.

Nothing had prepared her enough for everything that’s about to happen.

She had been locked up in her room the whole day until some maids came to bathe and dress her up. She didn’t resist— after all, she had been accustomed to this back in Lukedonia. But _this_ , she gulps, seeing her reflection in the mirror as the servants led her down another hallway, supposedly the secret door to the Kamelot’s mansion on earth itself. _This dress_.

She was told to wait for the other Noah to come, so she had the liberty to stare at her reflection. Her breasts had been pushed to a nice, plump position by the tight corset which was also causing her difficulty in breathing. The maroon dress did nothing to cover her cleavage and shoulders, but accentuated her curves till the waist, huge ruffles that decorated the lower half of the dress, making the dress look big. _And these killer heels too_ , she winces. Normally she would be able to walk properly with tiny heels, but the shoes that they had her wear made her feet bend so much, it hurts just by standing still.

“Woah.” She spins around at the voice.

Tyki was holding onto his top hat when he saw her. He knew that she was beautiful for a fact, but he certainly didn’t expect this. He sighs, putting on his hat. If he was already ogling at her, then the other men in the ball will do much worse with their imagination. He extends his arm for her to take, which she hesitates.

“Just take it already.” He clicks his tongue. “Unless you want Wisely to be the one that leads you—” She holds onto his arm the moment he mentioned Wisely. Being around Wisely is not a good idea, not when he’s constantly reading her mind. With Tyki, she can still play dumb and he might relent because well, Tyki may be sly but he’s not that smart.

He led her down the stairs and into the hall, where crowds of elegantly dressed women adorning their finest accessories and dresses, and men clad in expensive suits that emphasised their dignity awaits. The both of them had garnered much attention from the opposite sexes respectively. Tyki was incredibly handsome, no doubt. His looks definitely put to shame the rest of the other young men’s. Why? Because he’s a Noah. And her? Lukedonia had its own fair share of fine ladies, but she was a cut above the rest because, well, she’s a Noblesse.

The both of them seemed to match each other perfectly in terms of looks and charm, but he soon let go of her and went to greet the esteemed guests of the ball, who was obviously waiting impatiently for his arrival. She saw that a group of young ladies were starting to crowd around him as he greets all of them with a kiss on the hand, as if he’s used to this.

Sighing, she turns away. Why was she even here? To show everyone that the Noah family has taken captive a Noblesse? Balls in Lukedonia were more classy. Ladies sure didn’t behave desperately like them. She heads over to the dining table that laid out an array of finger food.

“Scarlett.” She jumps at her name being called, just as she was stuffing cake into her mouth. It was like she was caught behaving in a very inelegant manner, but she was starving. Sheril had a smile on his face that she didn’t like. “It’d be a great help if you were to socialise with the other men,” He gestured to the young men looking in their direction, which she swallows with a lump. “And put in a good word for the Kamelot.” It wasn’t a request, it was a command. The men begin to make their way to her, each asking her hand for a dance.

It’s not that she doesn’t know how to dance, but dancing in these heels proved to be a challenge as she struggled to keep a polite smile on her face. She was certain that once this ball was over, she wouldn’t be able to walk for days to come. Men after men came, each asking for her name and whispering sweet nothings in her ears as they glided through the hall.

Tyki had to also deal with never-ending ladies that threw themselves on him. He was beginning to get real tired of parties, cursing himself internally for being related to Sheril. Of course none of his annoyance shows on his beautiful face and charming smile. He let a hand slide low on this lady’s waist, thinking if he should spend the night with her since he was just slightly interested in her and wanted a reward for slaving this hard.

It wasn’t when he noticed Scarlett dancing with a man on the opposite, with the man being so dangerously close to her neck that he subconsciously held the lady he was still dancing with a little too tightly. The lady let out a small gasp, and he returned his gaze towards her, apologising. He went on to spy on Scarlett every chance he gets as he turns the lady. Scarlett was chatting away with the man, not caring that the man was moving his hands up and down the sides of her body. Tyki was visibly annoyed at how oblivious she was.

He tried not to stop the dance he was having with his own lady too abruptly, before walking towards Scarlett. His hands held her waist tightly, forcing her to stop spinning. The other man lets go of her at seeing Tyki. Tyki then wraps his arm around her, as if claiming her. Scarlett tries to hit his hand away.

“No, not my waist.” She hisses softly. His arm that was wrapping around her waist only further tightens her corset, and she feel like air was going to stop coming to her soon. He ignores her and only drags her out of the hall, all the while seeming as if he just wanted a private word with her.

“Tyki!” His previous dance partner calls out shyly, as if wanting him to tell her something. Tyki stares uninterestedly for a split second, before breaking into his usual charming grin. 

“Not tonight, m’lady.”

All interest towards that girl was totally lost when he remembered about Scarlett. And _she_ was far more interesting than all the ladies he’s ever met.

She was struggling in his hold, mostly because she was being dragged away and she needed to sit down desperately. And also get out of this corset. She felt her legs gave way as she falls to the ground, but Tyki catches her in time. Sensing something, he quickly sits her down on a sofa in an empty room nearby. She notices that the Kamelot mansion was vastly different from the Ark. The Ark was dull and eerie, but the Kamelot mansion was surprisingly normal.

Tyki bends a knee, kneeling down, lifting her dress slightly to look at her feet. He was right, her feet was swelling from wearing the heels for too long. He proceeded to remove the heels gently, careful not to hurt her too much. She gasps at his actions, retracting her leg but he held it firmly.

“Don’t move. I’m trying to help you.” His voice was equally firm. He removes the heels and massages her feet gently. She flushed at how nice he was being. “Better?” He smirks, looking up at her. She nods wordlessly, heart fluttering. He rose to sit next to her on the sofa, placing his hand on her lap that was covered by the dress. “Anywhere else that I can make you feel more comfortable?” His tone was suggestive, and she blushed beet red.

Unfortunately for her, he understood women much too well. His other hand trailed behind her back, stopping at where the hidden corset was. “Here, perhaps?” Bingo, but she can’t just tell him, ‘please remove my corset for me too’ and expect him to do just that. No, Tyki will do much more than that.

She felt a strong tug at her corset, but immense relief flowed through her body as she felt that she was able to breathe better. The hold on her breasts loosened too, and was now resting comfortably behind the dress. Did he—? Tyki removes his hand from her back. _How?_ But then she realises that this man is able to pass through anything as he wishes.

“Aren’t you going to thank me?” He asks, circling his finger on her lap.

“T-Thank you…”

His face fell. He forgotten just how oblivious she is. But two can play this game. He leans forward, purring on her neck. “That’s not enough. I’m sure you can do better to show your gratitude.” He wants his reward and he knows exactly who he wants.

“I said—” Tyki felt a hand grabbing the collar of his shirt, before feeling himself being slammed onto the floor. “—Thank you!” Scarlett said loudly, before storming away, leaving Tyki on the floor, dumbfounded.

He puts a hand over his face, laughing. “You’re really full of surprises aren’t you, _princess_?”

* * *

Scarlett lets out a long sigh as she settles inside the bathtub. This feels so good, she thinks as she sinks deeper into the bubble bath. Coming to the outside has been very exhausting, since she barely even left her own mansion in Lukedonia. The people here are very different, she thinks. She’d have to get used to their weird antics.

She still can’t figure out the Noah family though. No, not just them, but the Order too. Both had never specified what they intend to do with her, but she was quite sure that she was to be locked up at either sides. How did she get caught up in this war? Or was there something that they both want from her?

“Well, this is awkward.” A voice that she knew all too well snapped her out of her thoughts. “Nice to see that my reward is all ready for me too.” _Tyki Mikk_.

“What are you doing here?” She shrieks at seeing Tyki with just a towel hanging loosely on his lower body. Huge scars ran across his chest and arm, she noted, slightly curious. Tyki raises a brow. “What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here? This is my room.” He retorts. _His room?!_ She was beyond horrified at her mistakes.

“Well, not that it matters.” He says, grinning sinisterly. “I was going to find you in your room afterwards for that payback that you gave me.” He walked towards her, towel falling through his body as Scarlett shields her face with her hands. “Get out!” She exclaims, feeling him enter the tub.

Tyki simply reclines in the same tub as her, extending his legs until his feet touched her shin. She was huddling her legs close to her to get away from him as much as possible. The bubble bath was opaque enough for him not to see anything. “Why are you so tense? You came here to relax, didn’t you?” Tyki continues to tease as he looks at her. “I’m feeling tired, so I’ll give you a break.” He leans backwards, sighing at how good the bath was, as he closed his eyes.

Scarlett removes her hand from her face, looking at him. He was tall, so half of his chest was still exposed. He opens one eye playfully. “I’ll give you three seconds to get out.” She was immediately alert. Three seconds will be more than enough for her to cover herself. She gets ready for him to count out loud.

“One—” She was about to stand up when a hand slams next to her, stopping her movements entirely. “ _Three_.” Tyki’s face was so close to her. “That’s not fair!” She says panicking, pushing his chest away from her. “You didn’t even count to three seconds!”

Tyki was enjoying himself. “I said I’d give you three seconds, but I never said that I will count to three.” His arm slid into the bath, touching her submerged shoulders. “That’s not fair!” She glares at him, sending a kick to his chest when she saw that it only passed through him. _This again_ , she gasps, but then she has an idea. She figured that since she’ll be able to pass through him, she went towards him, face front.

What she didn’t expect is to slam into his face, lips crashing onto his. Even Tyki was shocked, but he soon found his hands around her head as he shifted her head to kiss her better. They soon parted though, because Scarlett pushed him away roughly. Both their foreheads were stinging from the headbutt.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen!” She clasp a hand against her mouth. “I was supposed to go through you!”

Tyki holds his hand up, surrendering. “Hey, hey, I didn’t do anything to you! You’re the one that violated me again this time.” _Again?_ She blinks. That’s right, _she_ was the one who initiated the kiss with him that night. She groans, hiding her face in both hands. What is wrong with her? Frustrated, she kicks around in the bathtub, sending the soap flying in his direction. “Hey, calm down—!” He says, blocking her attacks, until when it finally stopped, he saw that she was already out of the bathtub, covered in a robe. She ran out of the bathroom a second later.

Tyki was still in the bathtub, thinking about what just happened. She was unlike all the women he had contact with, save his family. All the other women simply wanted him because he was handsome, charming, rich and knows his way with words, to which he repaid with his lust. He never saw any use for them except for those hot nights on the bed, but _her_ , he felt something different. He felt unable to seduce her, but those times proved to be highly amusing for him. It wasn’t lust that he felt when he was around her. He really enjoyed being near her.

* * *

How long has it been since she’s here?

She didn’t bother to keep count, seeing that it would only make her more miserable. In order to keep on a close eye on her, she was introduced to the Kamelot’s residence as the Earl’s acquaintance who is travelling and seeking for a place to stay. Naturally, Tricia welcomed her warmly, saying that any friend’s of the Earl’s is hers too. She shuddered at being called “friend of the Earl’s”, but she couldn’t let that show.

Things has been peaceful, just the way she likes it, but it was odd to her. The Noah family couldn’t have just offered to keep her safe for no reason, right? She glances nervously at the four men, namely the Earl, Sheril, Wisely and Tyki who are sitting around a table in the garden, talking. She chose to stand a distance away from them, pretending to be busy admiring the flowers. They looked preoccupied— almost too normal. The Earl was reading newspapers, and the two Kamelots were chatting excitedly with Tyki looking bored. She turned to face the rose bush, having had stared enough.

Is this really okay?

Even with her back towards them, she could sense someone’s gaze boring into her own soul. It made her uncomfortable, like watching her every movement. She reached out to touch the roses, but got pricked by the neighbouring stalks. She retracted her hand harshly from instinct, telling herself that she should have been more careful.

Tyki gazed at her, surprised when her hand moved away from the roses suddenly, thinking if he should go over to her. “What are you looking at?” Wisely asks slyly, following his gaze. Tyki moves a hand to cover Wisely’s eyes, mildly annoyed. “Mind your own business.”

“And so, my Earl,” Sheril rambles on. “As you have seen how Tyki had completely entranced the women in the ball that night, I think it’s high time he got married!”

Tyki choked on his tea at those words.

_Marriage?!_

“If Tyki-pet has someone he likes, I have no objections.” The Earl simply replies.

“You have got to be kidding me _._ ” Tyki counters back. “I have absolutely no intention of marrying anyone! I just want to laze around.”

“Really? No one at all?” Wisely asks innocently. _This brat._

They heard a splash, followed by some surprised gasps and soon the maids were anxious. All turned to look at the pond in which Scarlett was _inside_. Tyki and Sheril had a baffled look as to what the heck was she doing in the pond. Her dress was spread out evenly as it floated to the surface, which reminded Tyki of a flower somehow. _A lotus?_

Tricia’s handkerchief had been blown away by the wind and landed into the pond, to which Scarlett wasted no time jumping in, dress and all, to retrieve it. Once she got hold of it, she waved it to Tricia and the rest, who were begging her to come out of the water.

The men, other than the Earl, walked towards the pond curiously. Well, only Wisely was curious. The other two were having a headache looking at her antics. Getting out of the pond was no mean feat, with the weight of the water pulling her dress down, and not to mention there was a slope leading to the pond. Seeing her struggle, Tyki went down to her. She raised a feet to try to get to higher ground but her heel was slippery and she slipped, falling face down onto the mud, completely dirtying herself.

Road and Wisely burst into laughter seeing her silliness. She laid there for a moment, not wanting to get up because it was too embarrassing to face anyone. The other adults stood there, not knowing how to react. _Is this woman for real?_ Astonished, Tyki reached a hand for her to grab nevertheless, supporting her by holding onto her waist. He can’t help but chuckle to himself, seeing her muddy face as she held onto him. “Don’t laugh.” She says biting her lips, and Tyki could tell that she was about to cry. Something about her embarrassed expression made him want to kiss her temple to comfort her, but definitely not in front of his family.

Sheril was getting major goosebumps at seeing how dirty she was, and how her muddy hands and dress touched Tyki. She was now on level ground with the rest, with Tyki still holding onto her lest she falls. “Don’t touch my Tyki, you dirty mutt!” Sheril shrieks upon seeing her muddy hand marks all over Tyki’s suit. Tyki wasn’t even that concerned about it, but Scarlett took a step forward to give a pat on Sheril’s shoulder.

Everyone stayed silent, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Sheril broke the silence by shrieking again at the palm mark on his precious shirt, and begin cursing at her for such audacity. Tyki quickly led her back into the mansion lest things get worse, but he can’t help but laugh uncontrollably once they were inside.

“What’s so funny?” Scarlett pouts, folding her arms.

“You’re really something, you know?” Tyki says in between laughs. “I’ve never seen a lady as clumsy and as daring as you.” _And not to mention cute_ , he notes, liking the pouty look on her face.

Scarlett was going to say something when Tyki’s hands on her held her securely. Her eyes widened at Tyki’s expression. What is it? She couldn’t tell. He was just staring intently into her eyes. 

Scarlett was so beautiful— he had known this since the day they met. He has seen his share of pretty ladies, but she was different. At least, she made him feel different. 

He cupped a hand on her cheeks, brushing it with a thumb. She didn’t move as they locked eyes, feeling shy.

Tyki Mikk can so be confusing sometimes. One moment he’s a pervert, another moment, he became gentle, and another… he felt murderous.

The door opened suddenly, startling them. It was the Earl. Tyki suddenly felt protective of her, stepping in front. The Earl stares at Tyki and then at Scarlett with an unreadable expression for a second. “It’s time.” He says before leaving. “Go and get dressed.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There are explicit scenes at the end.

“Where are we going?” Scarlett asks impatiently. Everyone seemed ready to go somewhere but no one’s telling her anything, and it scares her, because the Noah family had never made their intentions clear on what they plan to do with her. She knew that they are a family not to be messed with.

She grabs onto Tyki’s wrist, hoping that he would tell her, but he flings her hand aside wordlessly. She can’t help but marvel at his sudden change of attitude, and she can’t stand being treated like a puppet either.

“I’m not going anywhere with you guys.” She states firmly, which effectively made Tyki stopped whatever preparations he was making. Tyki turns to glower at her, as if wanting her to retract her words. She swallowed, sensing Tyki’s ominous aura. She knew what he can be capable of, and who knows what his other family members can do to her too?

Tyki was about to say something, but someone else stepped in. It was Road.

“Don’t you want to see your friends?” She asks as a wry smile crept onto her lips.

_Friends?_

Rai’s face came to Scarlett’s mind. She can never forget those haunting red eyes.

Road hops over to her, circling around her. “You see, like you, I too have exorcists friends that I’ve been dying to see again.” She says, stopping in front of her and tapping her umbrella hard on the ground. “Allen Walker, ring a bell?”

She trembled when she heard that name. The exorcists and the Order! She had forgotten all about them ever since she was kidnapped by the Noah. They must have been worried sick, and she felt incredibly guilty.

After all, they did warn her about the Noah clan.

“Can I really see them?” She asks, lips still shivering. Road hums and nods, and then she asks again. “Can I go back to them?”

“ _Go back to them_?” Road laughs hysterically. “Why do you want to go back to them? They put you in pain, didn’t they? Why do you want to go back to those freaks?”

Scarlett recalls the day she was being interrogated and humiliated in front of all the exorcists, generals and higher-ups of the Order. It wasn’t that she couldn’t forgive them, but it’s hard to forget something like that.

“But they—”

“They _what_?” Road snaps. “They told you that we are like mindless killing machines? That you can’t trust us?” Her voice was full of disdain. “It’s like the pot calling the kettle black.”

 _That’s not true_ , Scarlett wanted to say, but she didn’t know the Order as well they think they did. But something doesn’t add up. How would Road know about all that’s happened to her?

Road taps her temple, saying, “I can look into your memories. Why do you think that we didn’t ask about who you really are all this while?” _Wisely can read minds, Road can see memories._ “By the way, this Rai guy, he’s—”

“Don’t say it!” Scarlett exclaims, interrupting Road. Tyki raised a brow, curious as to who this Rai person is to Scarlett. Whoever he is, Tyki didn’t have a good feeling about it.

Road had a wry smile as she narrowed her eyes at her. “Well, then, I think you should come with us obediently and not make a fuss about it.” Scarlett had to comply— it was her chance to see the exorcists again. That day, she left without even saying goodbye, and maybe this time, she can put their minds to ease on her disappearance.

She followed the Tyki and Road silently as they walked to one of the Ark’s gate that leads to the outside world. The Noah and the exorcists are enemies, aren’t they? What will happen when they meet? She can’t help but wonder. Is she then some kind of peace treaty that can possibly stop their fighting? That’s a bit too far fetched, but she would like to think that it’s still a possibility.

The moment they stepped into the gate, which led them outside, she saw that fighting had already begun in a large empty area surrounded by rocky hills around them. It filled her heart with anxiety, but something struck her.

_Why are the monsters here too?_

She saw that a couple of the other Noah members were already there, looking at the battle that ensued, as exorcists valiantly put up a fight against level three and four akumas. There were so many of the monsters. Her eyes searched wildly for someone that she might recognise, but she didn’t see them. One exorcist spotted her and the Noahs from where he stood, and immediately he ran towards them, throwing a fist in their direction. She saw that his face was twisted with hate and rage— an expression she never saw back in her world. Why did they hate each other so much?

“You bastards!” The exorcist screamed, and a level three akuma flew in between them to take the hit. Why did the monster protect them? She stares with a puzzled but anxious look. “You killed Miss Anita and the rest, I’ll never forgive you!” Road rolls her eyes and Tyki looks nonchalant. The akuma was taking the hits of his punches and flung the exorcist aside.

“Chaoji!” Another exorcist, presumably Krory, shouts as he ran towards Chaoji to cushion his fall. He then charged towards the akuma, baring his fangs. He was going for the akuma, but he went towards Road in that split second. Tyki quickly defended Road with Tease as his shield. “That was dangerous.” Tyki remarks, still holding off Krory.

The akuma protecting them was flustered and angry. “Master Noah, are you all alright? Damned exorcist, I’ll kill you!”

Tyki pushes Krory away hard, sending Krory flying backwards. Road was annoyed too, as she said to the akuma warningly, “Do your job properly and get rid of all the exorcists, or I’ll torture you.” Scarlett stares, horrified at this exchange. Did the Noah have control over the akuma? These monsters were the ones that went around killing humans, right? So that means that the Noah will not just stop at killing exorcists but also the whole of humanity.

No wonder _that man_ wanted to fight in this war. A deep sense of remorse surged through her body as she realised that the Nobles have wrongly killed someone. That’s no different from what the Noah are doing.

But now was not the time for her to argue to with them. She ran to Krory’s side, surprising both Tyki and Road. The exorcists don’t have a chance in this war. Just by the numbers alone, the akumas were already too overwhelming and the Noah were also far more powerful.

“Are you okay?” She says, running to Krory’s side. He was wincing in pain, but he wasn’t wounded badly at all. Krory was stunned, looking at her warily, before realising something.

“You’re Scarlett!” He exclaims, then giving the Noah a quick glance. “You’re with the Noah now?!” He grabs her by the collar, but Tyki slaps his hand away instantly, even though he had been a distance away previously. He really didn’t like other men touching her, it seems. “And so what if she is?” Tyki taunts, before glaring at Scarlett. “What the heck was that for? Don’t just go running to the enemy and showing concern for them!”

A sword came in-between them and Tyki jumped backwards to avoid being slashed. Scarlett felt a hand push her behind someone roughly, blocking her from Tyki.

“Yuu?” She says, shocked. Kanda had a look that made her afraid, as though as he was also ready to kill her, but the hand that shielded her said otherwise. “I’ll make you spill everything later. You better have a good explanation for this.” He says before swinging his sword at Tyki, who was having some difficulties avoiding his attacks. Kanda was fast, and even Tyki couldn’t let his guard down.

Kanda drove Tyki to the back, but Tyki could pass through the wall easily. He didn’t reappear right away, which Kanda concludes that he must have gone somewhere else. He puts down his sword in a relaxed manner. Glancing from his shoulder, he noticed that they went slightly further away from the main battle, where the Earl and Allen was fighting at. Kanda needed to return, but he saw that Scarlett was running towards him.

She jumped and gave him a hug, taking him by surprise. “Get off me, you stupid woman—!” He growls, trying to wriggle out of her grasp. She only hugged him tighter, remembering the sensation of his skin under hers again. “I’m so glad you’re safe!” She says, relieved that Kanda has recovered from his injury from that battle before, as she released him from her arms.

Kanda wasn’t quite sure how to react, his cheeks turning light pink. He was really angry at her for just disappearing without a trace, and how he had to endure all the scoldings and interrogation from many people in the Order for not watching her properly. He, too, was glad inside that she was unharmed, but he did not let that part show on his face. He had a menacing look as he pointed his sword at her.

“Are you on the Noah’s side now?”

Scarlett looks confused and hurt that Kanda doubted her. “Yuu…” She says, stepping forward. Kanda only clutched his sword tightly. “Do not _ever_ call me that,” He snarled. “ _You_ , of all people.”

“I’m not your enemy,” She insists, her voice pleading. “I’m sorry for those times when I… touched… you…” She blinks at her own words. No, she can’t bring herself to tell him that she had his mind controlled during her ‘bloodlust’. “But I don’t mean any harm, especially not to you!”

Kanda blinked too when she mentioned about touching, but his frown soon returned. Frankly, he quite liked her touch for some reason, but he will never admit it. Not now, anyway.

Suddenly, Scarlett felt an arm around her neck, which then tightens into an armlock as she is being dragged away by Tyki, who had been listening to their conversation. He was obviously not pleased on hearing the ‘touching’ part, especially with other men. “Sorry to interrupt your interesting conversation, but it’s time we go and meet up with the rest.” He says mockingly at Kanda, before lowering his head to whisper into Scarlett’s ears, his voice alarmingly laden with poison. “Tell me more about your relationship with this pretty boy when we get home.” He then took off with her, as Kanda scowled and ran back to the battle.

Tyki was still holding onto her neck tightly as he arrived by the Earl’s side, in which the latter had been talking just as they came. Scarlett could see Allen being surrounded by many akumas, with none of the exorcists or generals in sight. The other Noah must be holding them off so that the Earl can have a private conversation with him.

“Ah, Tyki, you’re late.” The Earl says.

“Sorry, I got too engrossed in something interesting just now.” Tyki smirks, then looking down at Allen, who was struggling to keep his inner Noah out of his consciousness. “The 14th, huh.” Scarlett winces as she was unable to breathe properly, staring down at Allen. “Al…len…” She calls out weakly, and Allen’s head shot up.

“Oh, you know her too, boy?” Tyki asks curiously, bending forward slightly. “Anyway, we’ve come to take you back.”

“Release her.” Allen says firmly, then shouted as Tyki made no move to do so. “I said release her!”

Tyki frowns. Was Scarlett important to the boy too? Man, all these guys are ticking him off.

“If you know her then you should know who she is.” Wisely says, shrugging. “For all you know, she can be your enemy.” Allen only shouted for Scarlett to be released, and he activated his Innocence. This time, the Earl himself went for it and blocked Allen’s Crown Clown attack with a sword of his own. Allen was far too exhausted and weakened from the battle earlier on, and with the 14th constantly trying to take over him, he fell to the ground, shrivelling in pain.

“Allen!” Scarlett screams, hearing her voice crack. She didn’t fight back against the Noah previously because she didn’t want to get involved in the war, but she can’t stand seeing Allen suffering. Tyki felt his own hands loosening from her, which now burned from touching her. She must have done something to him. He grimaced in pain as he knelt down, cursing.

The other Noah who was at the scene sensed that something was wrong, and Road quickly intervened so that Scarlett will not be able to escape. “Why don’t you sleep for a while?” She says while staring into Scarlett’s eyes. Scarlett froze, having caught off guard by Road’s attack. She felt weak all of the sudden, feeling her consciousness sapping as she fell to the ground.

“This will be enough.” The Earl announces. “We’ll come to take the 14th again another day, and next time, he will be the one that comes to us willingly.” He looks at Allen with a slight longing in his eyes. “We’ve caused enough uproar that I’m sure the other Noblesse will come out and take a peek. Let’s all head back to the Ark.” He turns and walk past Scarlett’s unconscious body, not bothering to pick her up. Tyki didn’t want to either, so an akuma did it as they all entered the Ark’s gate.

* * *

“Where am I?”

Scarlett walked around aimlessly in the dark, seeing nothing around her. “Is anyone there?” She calls out nervously, looking around.

“Scarlett.” She turns around to see Rai’s emotionless face, with the same red eyes that flashed darkly.

“Rai…?” She whispers weakly. Is this really him? Have he come to take her back?

Rai’s expression was dark. “You betrayed us all. You betrayed the Noblesse and the Lord.” Scarlett stared speechlessly. She knew that she had made a mistake in coming to this world, and that her mistake could possibly endanger her clan. She never wanted to think about it. “You’ve made known the existence of Lukedonia to the outside world. You’ve forced us to fight in this war.” As he spoke, more copies of him appeared as they circled her, talking endlessly. The voices were unbearable as it hurt her ears, threatening her sanity. She covered her ears as she cowered on the ground, tearing up as she kept apologising to every accusation made about her. The voices got louder and louder until it became just one. “You’ll pay for your sins.”

She gasps as she opened her eyes, tears still sliding down from her eyes. She sat up, crying into her sleeve as she attempted to wipe the tears away. She couldn’t keep the promise with Rai, and now she knows that she has exposed her whole clan to danger. It was all her fault. She should never have come to this world, no matter what feelings she harboured towards Lukedonia.

“So it seems that you’re awake.” Tyki’s voice in the same room caught her attention. Tyki walked towards her, not pleased at all. She saw that his palms were slightly scorched, possibly by her. “You’re in big trouble, princess, and you’re going to pay dearly for your actions.” His voice sounded dangerous, and he inserted his hand into her chest, grabbing her heart. She breathed hard, feeling his uncomfortable grip on her heart. “Why don’t you start by giving me answers?” He leaned close to her face, until his lips was inches away from her ears. His hot breath was agonising. “For instance, what’s your relationship with that pretty boy?”

 _Pretty boy?_ She remembered about him wanting to know something during her conversation with Kanda. _Did he mean Yuu?_ She was panting, not being able to breathe properly. If he wanted to answers, then she has her own set of questions that she would like answered too. “Why did you have to kill humans too? You are despicable.” She says coldly. At this, Tyki was incensed as he squeezed her heart, having an urge to tear it out from her chest. She coughed blood, pain surging through her body, but she wasn’t going to let them have their way anymore.

“If I recall properly, I am the one asking questions. Know your place, you brat.” Tyki had a murderous look as he stared into her eyes. He was very triggered, but something in him kept telling him to stop.

“I can touch whoever I want, and it’s none of your business!” She continues, visibly tired from the lack of oxygen. Tyki stared at her with an expression she can’t tell, but it was a mix of dazed and madness. He pulls out from her chest, and she fell to her side, wheezing as she clutched her chest.

“You’re right, it’s none of my business.” He says, his voice hostile, standing up and walking off. “From now on, whether you live or die, it’s none of my business.”

He was enraged and he did not want to be near her any longer. To think that he had been concerned for her— even when she had hurt him, he still stayed by her side as Road was tormenting her in her dreams. He never touched her in any way that displeased her, although he could easily take away her innocence if he wanted to. He was also confused with his own emotions. Why did he even care about what she might feel? Why did her words bothered him so much?

He went out of the Ark, and into town, still dressed like a gentleman. He had a cigarette in his mouth as he walked down the streets. That woman was aggravating. He wondered if he should have killed her— no, the Earl will be mad, seeing as she was only bait all along.

He walked around for a while as the evening sky reflected a warm glow on the streets. Ordinary ladies whispered among themselves when he walked past them, but he never once threw them a look.

“Tyki?” A feminine voice calls, and Tyki glances to see the woman that he danced with at the ball. She walks over to him excitedly. “What a coincidence! What brings you here?” Tyki only eyes her up and down. The lady was happy inside that she chose to wear a tight corset that showed her breasts nicely today, having met Tyki. He smirked. _This will do for the night._

* * *

“Ah… Tyki…!” The lady gasps, grabbing onto Tyki’s hair as he sucked on her neck, down to her collarbones and onto her breasts. His eyes were filled with lust as he proceeded to lick her soft mounds, teasing the nipple. She arched her back for him to take more of her into his mouth. _Too easy_ , he smirks, his other hand squeezing the other breast. It felt good. Touching naked women and hearing their moans was pleasurable to him.

Sex was a great way for him to relax and not think about things that bothered him. Seeing the lady’s naked body fired him up, as he begin to unbutton his shirt and pants. She had a wonderful body, curves on the right area, and a pretty face. He places both hands on her thigh and give it a light squeeze. The lady whimpered, a sign that she was ready. _Good_ , he scoffed, positioning himself to enter her. The lady was begging for him to do it, but he found her rather impatient. He would continue to tease her further, but that would be a waste of time as he didn’t have any feelings for her. All he wants is to get it done and over with since he was starting to get tired of seeing her body. _All women are the same, after all._

He was about to thrust into her when Scarlett’s face came into his mind. He stopped, loosening his hold on the lady’s thighs. He remembered her teary face just now as they fought, and honestly, it did break his heart a little, even if he was angry. He blinked blankly over the sounds of the lady’s moans in anticipation of him entering her. Instead, he removed his hands from her and backed away, putting on his clothes again. That totally threw him off. He was still angry with her, but somehow he just can’t do it with another lady anymore.

Why did he feel like he couldn’t cheat on her?

 _Stupid_ , he click his tongue, buttoning his shirt as the confused lady looks up at him. “Tyki…?” She asks, dazed. Tyki didn’t bother to look back or answer as he was done with the last button and exited the room. He went out of the hotel, pulling out a cigarette, lighting it up and taking a long drag.

Even if he was angry at her, he still thinks of her. He kept thinking of her tears stricken face when she awoke. His expression softened. He didn’t want to further aggravate her, but he just can’t let go of the fact that she _touched_ that swordsman. _She_ , he lets out a puff. Who was going to be his, which the Earl had offered just before they went off to battle earlier on.

_“I don’t mind, in fact, it will be great if Scarlett was to be yours, since our families will soon be allies.” The Earl says cheerfully. He had called Tyki aside to talk after seeing Tyki’s affectionate move just as he entered the room. “You’re kidding me.” Tyki groans. Talks about marriage again. The Earl was so adamant on him getting married. “But you do like her, don’t you?” The Earl questions, and even Tyki looks surprised._

_He hadn’t realise that he does have feelings for her, after all._

Tyki clicks his tongue in annoyance again, scratching the back of his head. This is getting troublesome.


	7. Chapter 7

“So how did it go?” Wisely wriggled his brows, and Tyki frowned at him.

“How did _what_ go?” He asks bitterly. Wisely must have known, since he can read minds. Why did he even bothered asking?

The Kamelots and Tyki gathered around for breakfast in the mansion the next morning.  Tricia had excused herself as she did not feel well, which was all too convenient. They were all unsurprisingly cheerful and normal, as if nothing happened. Tyki wished he could keep up with his act too, but his mind was far too troubled for any acting. He glances at the empty seat next to him.

Of course she wouldn’t want to come and eat with them, especially not when he’s around. That kind of stung his heart. Maybe he should go and apologise to her? But it wasn’t really his fault, was it? She was the one that caused so much trouble.

“Well, it seems that your hot night didn’t go as planned.” Wisely grins, taking a bite of his food. “Was it because you feel guilty about hurting your ladylove?” Tyki squinted at him, not liking where this conversation was going, not when Road and Sheril are in the room too. It was kind of embarrassing to let others know about him sleeping with random women.

Road leaned closer to Tyki. The two of them always sat together during mealtimes. “Hey Tyki,” She says, eyeing him. “I heard about it from the Earl. He says that he wants you to marry Scarlett.” Tyki stiffened at her words. Did the Earl tell everyone about this? He didn’t even agree to this.

“… The Earl thinks it’s easier for us to ally with the Noblesse this way.” Tyki sighs. “But I’m not interested in marriage and he can’t force me to.”

“Although I don’t quite like her, but if it’s the Earl’s wishes, then I have no objections to Tyki’s choice of woman.” Sheril says, cutting his steak. Tyki was losing his appetite. Every time— well, most of the time, anyway— Tyki was the center of attention whenever it comes to dining with the Kamelots, and they were not being sensitive when bringing up the subject about his love life, like he had any.

Wisely jests, “Even if you were to object, Joyd won’t have any of it. He hates to admit it, but he’s fallen quite deep for her—” A fork flew into his direction as Wisely dodges, with Tyki scowling.

Road looks thoughtful, mulling over Wisely’s comment. It was unexpected of Tyki to actually like someone seriously. He must not have realised it too, seeing how he would not hesitate to hurt her. Maybe Tyki was confused about his own emotions too. It wasn’t that she minded if Tyki really doe like Scarlett, but Scarlett was still bait, after all. Once this war was over, who knows what the Earl might do to her. If he did decide to kill her, will Tyki be devastated?

* * *

Tyki often found himself pacing outside the room Scarlett was locked in. He had subconsciously walked to the hallway that led to her room, but he never found courage to knock on it. He had not seen her for more than a week already, and he heard that she wasn’t eating well. It worried him for some reason. He wanted to just barge in but he didn’t know what to say to her. Apologise to her? But she was the one that went out of her way!

But still, he felt bad about hurting her. What kind of man does that to a lady? He knows that he can’t get out of this one easily. He felt so frustrated, he wasn’t like that when it came to women. He was always confident and he always got what he wants, but now he felt anxious that Scarlett will never want to see or talk to him again. He missed teasing and talking with her.

A maid came out of the room, carrying the tray of untouched food with her. Tyki’s eyes fell at the food, and it unsettles him. He looks at the maid, who shook her head. “She’s still crying.” She says in an emotionless tone, and Tyki dismissed her. How he wish that he could be there to stroke her cheek and tell her that everything will be fine, but he was one of the reasons why she was sad.

Even without voicing it out, Road could sense that Tyki was not being himself. It was like he was blaming himself, and she didn’t like seeing him like that. She decided to pay her a little visit, hoping that she can convince Scarlett to step out of her room.

She opened the door gleefully, but her face fell when she saw Wisely in the same room. Wisely looks at Road and smiles playfully. Road looked at him suspiciously. Was Wisely planning something? “Think about what I said.” Wisely says to Scarlett before taking his leave, who was hugging her knees and refused to look up at anyone.

“What are you doing?” Road asks spitefully as Wisely passed by her.

“Helping.” He says blatantly and walks off.

Road walks over to Scarlett, wanting to probe her to find out, but felt that now isn’t the right time. She would have to confront Wisely about it later on.

“Hey Scarlett.” Road says, sitting on the bed. Scarlett didn’t move, so Road inched closer to her. “Are you still mad at us?” No response either.

“Sorry for making you go through _that_ the other day.” Road continues. She was usually very prideful but if she can make their job easier, she’s willing to just lay down her pride for a while. “I had no choice. I can’t let you go back to the exorcists.” She heard a sniffle. “I know you’re angry at us for killing humans, but trust me, if you were us, you’d understand how we feel and why we do what we are doing.” That sounded almost human.

Scarlett looks up at Road slowly. _It’s working,_ Road smiles to herself. She reached out to place a hand on Scarlett’s. “We need you. You are essential for this war to end.”

“What can _I_ do?” Scarlett croaks out her first words in the week. Road’s eyes widen with a sinister glee. _Oh, you’ll do plenty._ “Never mind that for now. You should come out of your room! Isn’t it boring to just stay here?” Road says, pulling Scarlett out of the bed. Scarlett stood on both feet, wobbling slightly. Road suddenly remembers something. “Do you like to read? Let’s go to the library! But first!” She skips to the closet, pulling out a plain sweater and a matching plaid pencil skirt for Scarlett to change into.

Once Scarlett was done changing and Road looking satisfied, she holds onto Scarlett’s hand, leading her to the mansion’s library. She didn’t feel like reading, but she knows that _someone_ will definitely be there whenever he wants to kill time.

“We’re here!” Road exclaims, opening the door.

Tyki was reclining lazily on the armchair, lifting his gaze to look at his niece. When he saw that someone else was also with her, he put his book down and stood up, gaping at her. He wasn’t sure why he stood up.

“Oh, you’re here too, Tyki?” Road bats her eyelashes innocently. “Come on, Scarlett. Don’t mind him.” She tugs on Scarlett’s hand as she pulls her inside. She was hesitant at first, but allowed herself to be led by Road. Tyki felt awkward, and he didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable, so he went out of the room, passing her by.

Darn, he should have said something to her! But he was glad that she came out of her room. She must have felt better.

Road sighs. Tyki left far too early for her tastes. She was planning to leave the both of them in the room alone, but it won’t happen now. Unless she did something.

“Tyki! You forgot something!” Road calls, running out of the library. “Tyki!” She tugs on his sleeve once she caught up with him. “Go do it.” She says firmly.

“Do what?” Tyki looks baffled. Road rolls her eyes and gave his chest a punch, to which he winced and crouched over. Road had hit a sensitive spot on the scar on his chest. Road however, did not look apologetic. “Go, apologise, kiss her, do whatever you want. Just not something stupid again.” Road folded her arms.

 _That sounds just as stupid,_ Tyki wanted to say, but he didn’t want to get punched by Road again. He reluctantly walks back to the library, knocking onto the door before he enters.

“Um… I forgot this book.” He says lamely, picking up the book he left on the armchair. Scarlett held the book she was reading higher. Tyki looks at her, not sure what to do. He walks to the chair next to her uncertainly, plopping down on the chair. The book on his side went higher.

He sighs, extending his hand to her. “I know what you did.” His hand stopped halfway.  _What?_ Scarlett puts down the book that covered her face and frowned at him. “You went to sleep with a lady after you… you…” She trails off, her eyes felt wet. She wondered why she even care about what he did. Tyki can also touch whomever he wants too. Tyki went blank. How did she know about this?

“Hey…” He says softly, touching her arm. Scarlett throws her book at him and stormed off. “Wait! Let me explain!” Tyki stood up, wanting to follow her. He grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. Her back touched his chest, and he pressed his head against the back of her head. “Why are you so mad anyway?” He mumbles.

That was obviously a wrong move, because Scarlett elbows him, causing him to release her and bend over in pain. “I’m not mad.” She growls. “Just because you can touch other girls doesn’t mean that you can touch me.” She turns and left the library, fuming.

_Yep, she’s mad._

* * *

It was one of those nights again.

Tyki’s scars were acting up and it hurt him like crazy. They were sizzling and it caused him immense pain. He excused himself from dinner and went to the most secluded part of the mansion, having ordered that no one was to step inside.

Scarlett was a little concerned that Tyki didn’t show up for dinner, and she left early after finishing hers. Did something happen to him? She wondered as she walked to the empty living room.

“My, my, you’re concerned for him even after he did _that_ behind your back?” Wisely’s voice startled her. “It’s not something that I should care about. It’s his life.” She says quietly.

Wisely hums, walking past her. “If you want to find Tyki, he’s in the east wing of the mansion, in the room furthest down. No one is supposed to disturb him, but I suppose _you_ can.”

Scarlett blushed. “W-Who says that I wanted to find him? I don’t even care about him!”

Wisely looks thoughtful. “What is he doing there?” She asks suddenly, curious and worried. Was he screwing around with women again? Wisely seemed to pick up on that thought and held back a laugh, shrugging. “If you’re that curious, you should go and see for yourself.”

And so she found herself exploring the east wing. It was dark and eerie, like an abandoned haunted mansion. She heard an inhuman yell down the hall, and she walked down it cautiously. She wasn’t afraid— she was capable of protecting herself. She was more worried of seeing something that she shouldn’t— like Tyki banging a woman. Yup, that was probably what that sound was about. She wondered if she should just turn around and leave, but the sound was disturbing.

Plus she wanted to see if that was what Tyki was really doing. If he really was having sex with a woman, then she would… She shook her head. Why should she care if he was fooling around with women? As she got closer to the room, the door left ajar, she heard someone panting loudly. She swallowed, uncertain if she should enter the room.

Just a peek wouldn’t hurt.

She stuck her head inside the dark room, and shuddered when the windows smashed. She gasped softly at seeing Tyki’s bended form. He was alone in the room, sitting on the chair and huddling over. She saw steam rising from his scars, and his body moved up and down heavily. He howled in pain again, grabbing his hair tightly. “It hurts. It hurts. It hurts.” He kept repeating.

The sight of him suffering pierced her heart. Something within her wants to reach out to him and tell him that he will be okay. She put a hand over her mouth to prevent any sound from coming out. Should she go over? But what can she do? Will he want her to come near him?

Her legs moved on its own as she place her hands gently on both sides of his shoulders. His head shot up, eyes in a frenzy as he sweated profusely. “Why are you here?” He shouts, shoving her away, causing her to fall. “Get lost!” He raised his voice, covering his face with his hands. He didn’t want her to see him like this. Not her. Not like this.

She lets out a small sound of surprise as she fell, cutting her palm on the broken glass. He turn to look in her direction, and he shivered violently. He had hurt her again. He didn’t mean to, but he really didn’t want her to be here. He bent over, howling.

This incredible pain will be over the next morning, but he won’t know how to face her again. He really hated himself, wishing that he would just drop dead, as this pain might as well just kill him. He felt two arms crawling around him, and someone embracing him. He lifted his head to see Scarlett kneeling in front of him, arms around his head.

Even after he had hurt her? He wraps his own arms tightly around her back, putting his head on her shoulder, his body still trembling from the pain. “S-Stay…” He says, breathing heavily. “Please stay with me until this is over.” Even if she wasn’t going to stay, he wasn’t going to let her go.

She pulls away from him, looking at him in the eye. He could not find the courage to look back into hers, though. She sighs softly, nose touching his as she pressed her lips into his. He was taken by surprise, but was too weak to fight for dominance. Instead, he allowed her tongue to roam in his mouth, enjoying the sensation. Her teeth scrapped his  lower lip and he felt her bite into it, tasting his own blood soon afterwards.

Whatever she was doing, he didn’t stop her. The kiss made him forget about the pain, even just for a while. He wants them to remain like this a little longer.

He soon found his strength returning to him and he was holding onto her more firmly. His scars also ceased to hurt and he pulled away from the kiss.

“What did you do?” He asks, staring at her wide-eyed in amazement. She licked her lips, smiling at him, then capturing his lips again, licking the wound that she created this time. She pulls away from his lips just inches away. “Tyki’s blood is… unique.” She closed her eyes, trying to remember the sensation the taste of his blood gave her. It tasted good, too. She could taste a large portion of his humanity and ego, which blended evenly with the taste of his Noah side, despite the stark contrast.

“My blood?” Tyki blinked, still holding onto her waist. “My power is blood itself,” She explains, as they both stared into each other’s eyes. “Once I’ve tasted your blood, I can suppress the pain that you’re feeling for a while.” As soon as those words left her lips, she felt pain around her chest.

Tyki rested his forehead on her shoulder. “You’re doing this for me?”

She stroked his head affectionately. “I wonder why…” She whispers. He nuzzled at her neck.

“Just so you know, I didn’t have sex with that woman that day.”

She stopped stroking his head and he looks up to meet her gaze. “I was thinking about you. I was angry too, but when I saw you in my head, I just can’t do it.” He presses his forehead against hers gently. “I wonder why too.”

He kissed her again, taking the lead this time. He sat up straight, lifting her onto his lap as his hands traveled around her back. She decided to allow him to do that, her own hands doing the same thing too. She’s never felt like this before. Even though being with Tyki was wrong, it felt right at the same time.

This may be a grave mistake, but it’s just for tonight, isn’t it?


End file.
